Skin Deep
by Musashi Den
Summary: After a humorous night at a strip club, John Harrison begins to investigate his memory loss and befriends an exotic dancer to help him sort through his scattered thoughts and become comfortable with his new appearance. Contains copious descriptions of various body parts.
1. Chapter 1

John wasn't sure how he ended up where he was. He literally could not recall anything before his accident beyond what Admiral Marcus told him. He found that his devotion to engineering and loyalty to Star Fleet was true. He barely left the lab he had been given - sometimes he even slept there. Curled up around wrenches and engine parts. There was always something to upgrade, modify and invent. It was fascinating. It kept his mind busy with propulsion and phasing rather than the mystery of who that man in the mirror was.

Ever since he woke up he didn't feel comfortable in his own skin. There was something about the paleness of his hands, how skinny he looked in his mirror - the texture of his hair felt weird on his finger tips. His doctor assured him it was all normal for someone in his condition to wake up from head trauma and feel like a different person. The disconnect from ones self - the insecurity. Admiral Marcus must've seen that he was struggling even though he tried to hide it. He recommended John leave the station for a few hours, go to the nearest bar and get a 'real' drink. John didn't even know what he liked - it nearly gave him a panic attack just trying to decide where to go. In the end Marcus took him out with a few other officers. They devoted their night to showing him a good time which is what eventually led them to a place called 'Foxtrot'.

Upon hearing the name John assumed it was a hunting-themed lounge of some sort where soldiers went to recount war stories. Marcus informed him that it was a strip club just moments before they passed through the threshold. The music alone was overwhelming - too much bass that made it feel like his brain was thudding around in his scull. There were no windows, just dark walls and neon lights flashing over the scores of half dressed women and men. Some were running around in their underwear serving drinks and grinding themselves on the patrons.

John was no stranger to sex, that wasn't the jarring part. What he barely remembered about strip clubs - or what he looked up so he could recall - was that they were smoke filled dens with a few stages where girls would dance around as men put bank notes in their thongs. The 'dancers' at Foxtrot were all walks of life. He even saw an android modified to fit in with the other humanoids. There were several alien species - mostly watched by their own kind. Everyone seemed to have some sort of glow in the dark, neon bright makeup on their faces. John thought it looked like war paint. Their scarce clothing also seemed to light up as they took it off. The noise and glare was almost too much for John to handle and he was a second away from bolting when Marcus put his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax." Marcus yelled over the music. "I'll find you something more your speed." He then guided John to a quieter section in the back and sat him down in a small room. Along the way he got all kinds of looks from performers - one particularly large black man wearing nothing but a flimsy loin cloth to cover his massive privates winked at John and blew him a kiss. John felt his face go hot - what was happening to him? He started the day working on a warp drive - how did he end up here? "Sit - I'll send in someone to keep you company." Marcus said before he went out the thick privacy curtain. John was thankful for the solitude but he couldn't help but peek out the gap in the fabric to see what Marcus was doing. He was talking to a woman. She listened to him, nodding and glancing back to where John was. She said something back to him before he gave her a thumbs up. She walked off and Marcus stayed there until another woman happened by. His wispy eyebrows going up when she flipped her short blonde bob and sashayed past him. He followed her almost immediately.

John sat back for a moment to collect himself. What had he been talked into? None of this felt right. He had an overwhelming desire to go back to his lab and shut himself in. Put baser instincts out of mind and work on shielding that used the opponents own blaster beams to power itself. If he could just figure out how to make it absorb the energy and filter it back out— he tried not to jump when someone pulled the curtain back. He stared at the woman for a long moment.

"Are you John?" She asked and offered him a warm smile. She came in and let the curtain fall closed before she got an answer. In fact John gave her no reply or interaction except for his eye contact. "Didn't mean to startle you. Your friend let me know you have a touch of PTSD."

"My friend?" John asked. For a moment he saw a man with long, light brown hair. "Malik?"

"Marcus." She corrected him and he shook his head. " _The honorable Admiral._ So nice of him to _'take care'_ of you so **_generously_**."

"Oh him." John said as he focused on the tray in her hand. "What's that?"

"Scotch - neat. Non synthetic, top shelf." She said a bunch of words that barely had meaning to him. She must've seen how confused he looked. "It's a drink." She set the tray down and handed it to him. John looked at the brown liquid - from the smell he knew it was a very strong alcohol based drink. He gave it a careful sniff and crinkled his nose. He tried to recall if his doctor had cleared him to drink. His mind was already a jumbled mess he doubted this would help. He was distracted from his thoughts when the woman unsnapped a part of her dress and let the garment fall to the floor. He thought her sudden display was odd to say the least.

"What are you doing?" He asked. His mind immediately thinking she was taking off her dress so she wouldn't get blood on it when she killed him. John forced himself out of that sudden dark thought and looked the woman up and down. "What—?"

"Shhh…" She hushed him and had him lift the glass to his mouth. "Drink that. It'll help you relax." He kept his eye on her as he gulped it down. It was smoother than he thought it would be but it still burned his throat. "Okay, that's 180 proof - hope you can hold it." He gestured with the glass.

"I am holding it." He shrugged. She chuckled and it made his eye brows go up. It was such a quiet little laugh that he was surprised he heard it over the muted thump of the music out in the main area.

"That's funny. Not all my customers are as cute as you." She purred. "Ready for your lap dance?"

"What's a lap dance?" John went rigid. It didn't sound lethal but he was still on edge.

"You're kidding right?" She asked. One look at his face let her know that he was not. In fact she doubted he ever kidded around. "Never mind, sit back. I'll show you." She reached over and pushed a button on the small key pad on the wall. The room was suddenly filled with slower music. He tried not to strike out at her when she lifted her foot and put it on the seat beside him. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you honey." He heard her but his eyes were on the shiny spiked heel of her pumps - it could easily be used as a weapon. She cupped his chin gently and made him look up at her. "What's your name?" It felt weird when she playfully flicked his nose. He almost scoffed at the invasion of his personal space.

"John." He finally answered her after a long beat. He made a face like it didn't sound right to him.

"You sure?" She asked as she stretched her arms high above her head. A piercing in her navel caught his eye. A shiny red jewel with several smaller gems hanging from it made to look like rubies were embedded on her skin.

"Yes." He answered.

"I'm Eros." She introduced her self.

"The ancient God of love?" He asked as he glanced up at her face. She smiled - satisfied that she had peaked his curiosity and got him talking.

"It's fitting no?" She asked as she ran her hands over her breasts. He noticed her brassiere was mostly see-through except for heart shaped fabric that concealed her nipples. She gave them a squeeze before letting one hand slide slowly down her abdomen. He watched intrigued as she snuck her fingers into the waist band of her panties and rubbed herself. John felt like his face was burning again. Especially when she moaned about it. His gaze shot up to her face and she was smirking at him. "What's the matter handsome? Been a long time since _'shore leave'_?" As Eros spoke she brought her leg down and turned around. She bent over and grabbed her ankles - putting her ass right in his face. If he hadn't leaned back they would've collided. There was only a thin strip of fabric keeping him from seeing everything. "It's cold out in space hm? Taking you a minute to warm up to me?"

John fidgeted when he felt her hands running up his boots. When Eros reached his knees she gave his cap a slight squeeze and he twisted at the odd tickle that surged through him. How had he not known about such a spot on his own body? She gently pushed his legs open and slid back until she was in his lap. "Let's see if it's working." John gripped the edge of the seat as Eros started to grind her ass back and forth against him. Heat ignited in his core so quickly it made him cringe. He felt out of control - his body betraying his mental demands to not react - to not surrender to how good it felt to experience this odd pantomime of sex. "Whoa - I'd say you're all warmed up."

Eros flung her hair back and hit him in the face with it making him flinch. It wasn't real - her hair was synthetic and he didn't like the way it felt. Fake - like how he felt in his own skin. It was off putting. It didn't smell like the rest of her. "Mmph." He grit his teeth when she leaned back against him - trapping him between the vinyl seat and her suffocating wig. The rub of it against his cheek compared to the soft, warm feel of her palm on his other cheek was jarring.

"You Star Fleet boys are all so 'gifted'." She whispered right in his ear. She took the hint when he leaned away from her. Some guys didn't like intimate touching like that. She just leaned over and put her hands on his thighs. The muscles went taut under her fingers and she purred as she worked her hips in a circular motion. "Damn, where do you hide that monster in this tight uniform?" She giggled.

Eros couldn't see his face so she couldn't see how conflicted and pained John was. This was too much for his fractured mind. To much tactile sensation radiating from a part of his body he had been ignoring. Something in him told him his training had neglected this facet of life. This wasn't for him. And when he began questioning that memory he started to get a headache and more flashes of a life that he wasn't sure was his. He tensed and the glass in his hand shattered as he crushed it into shards. Eros shrieked at the sudden noise and hopped up. She backed away from John. His once quizzical features were now contorted in a menacing glare. His hand bleeding profusely from the jagged glass embedded in it. The pain sparked something in him - more memories of brutal training - of being weak and crippled and afraid. He stood up and Eros screamed.

"Ray!" John looked at the large man that came storming into the room. He grabbed him but before he could haul John out he twisted his meaty arm until it snapped with a sickening crack. The club was suddenly in full panic and John never felt more calm. He evaded the other bouncers and found his way through the frantic crowd of people trying to flee what danger had set off the alarms. Once he was outside he felt someone grab him and nearly took Admiral Marcus' head off as he whirled around. Luckily realization made him stop just short of impact.

"Damn, can't take you anywhere." Marcus joked before he hustled John off to their transport.

* * *

Eros took off her wig once she was backstage in the dressing rooms. She had just finished a pretty good set and decided it was time for a break when the tips slowed down. The crowd was calm tonight even though she could barely see them through the lights and the holo-messages that popped up every time someone tipped her. They appeared as little blue squares around her along with her glowing music effects - trailing behind her to make her moves that much more impressive. The atmosphere was nice and relaxed considering what happened the other night.

"Hey, Eros! You're up. Private dance, room seven." She looked back at her boss for a second and she gestured for her to hurry. She put her wig back on and draped a sheer shawl over her shoulders before she went to pick up the drink order from the bar. A martini with three olives.

"Here, you might need this." The bartender said as he offered her a light green, opaque rectangular strip. It was Kite - a fairly potent mood drug that dissolved on the tongue.

"Thanks Mike. Creepy client?" She asked as she accepted it.

"Something about the guy screams 'sock-collecting-basement-dweller'." He answered. "You be careful."

"Lovely." She put the tab on her tongue and waited for it start dissolving before she took up the small tray and started towards the private rooms. In her head she was already dreading what was behind the curtain. Mike was pretty good at knowing which type of customers she didn't like. Which was most of them. It wasn't that she hated the job. Being up on stage was great - there was no contact. But the private dances - where she had to rub and grind against some slob and pretend she liked the feel of their boners and didn't mind their smell. The drugs helped a lot. Sometimes she was so stoned she barely even saw their faces. Her account reflected what they thought of her. The pay was worth it to not have to be broke on the street or crawling to the Star Fleet for a job. She'd rather hump the fattest man alive completely sober than to go off on some god forsaken space ship and die.

Eros felt so light as she neared the room. Warm and at peace as the drug convinced her brain to release more dopamine. She imagined she could lift right off the ground and float away if she just gave herself a little push off. The colors of her clothes were suddenly so brilliant. Everything shined and she felt the bass of the music in her core. She felt like touching herself but she held off - she'd get to in a little while when she started dancing. She pulled back the curtain and instantly recognized the man. "You gotta be shitting me." She growled. She'd know his angular features anywhere - even half high.

"Eros." He said - his tone and posture inviting. Or as inviting as someone like him would get. He was still sitting completely upright - rigid posture that had been drilled into him at the academy no doubt.

"John." She said flatly. He looked pleasantly surprised.

"You remembered?"

"Hard to forget a guy who gets a 'rage boner' and snaps a body-builder's arm like a twig."

"I apologize for that." He said quickly. "I was not _myself_ that day."

"Are you yourself today?" Eros asked. She knew the question sounded ridiculous but he just shrugged.

"More than I have been in a while." John's answer seemed to appease Eros. Or maybe the drugs were starting to really kick. She clicked her teeth together - it was the drugs, she couldn't feel the enamel scrapping together. She let the curtain fall closed and handed him the martini.

"Who are you? Really?" She asked. Her tone sliding to seductive. Men loved to be heard - for someone to listen to their bullshit and pretend to care. It was half her job to listen to them whine about how they were bottle fed or never got the promotion at work they thought they deserved.

"Just a Star Fleet Engineer." He shrugged. "For now." He took a sip of his drink. Eros almost couldn't believe this was the same man from the other day. It was like his freak out had triggered some kind of personality shift. She could still feel him tense when she started dancing for him. She was barely in his lap for thirty seconds before he abruptly told her to stop. He even went so far as to push her up when she didn't stop right away.

"What's wrong?" She asked. No one had ever done that before. There were a few guys that got more satisfaction from denying gratification. And others that didn't want to mess up the inside the of their pants. They'd thank her and then scuttle off to the restroom to finish. But John just sat there for a few long seconds - breathing in and out evenly until he regained his composure. When he opened his eyes she was nearly to the curtain - so prepared to run should he get violent again.

"I'm alright." He assured her and gestured for her to come closer. "Can you dance without touching me? Like you do on the platform out there."

"Sure." Eros pressed a button on the wall key pad and a pole came down from the ceiling. John heard it lock in place before she took hold and spun herself around it. "You must've been in some accident." She said. He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that what caused your PTSD? An accident? Some people call it 'shell shock'."

"I guess. I can't really remember." He answered. "I've been told that everything I'm experiencing is normal for what happened to me. That some R and R might help me."

"Whose idea was it to come to a titty bar to relax?" Eros asked bemused. It took John a moment to answer as he was busy watching her slide down the poll upside down with her legs spread wide into a split.

"Not mine." He said. "They think—"

"They?"

"My doctors and commanding officers." He clarified. "… Think that engaging in the furthest thing from my duties will help me… come to grips with my memory loss. Sort of like not stressing a pulled muscle. If I relax my mind will have time to heal and I will be able to remember."

"You don't sound like you believe that." She commented as she pulled the strings that were keeping her top on. John followed the motion as she spun it in a circle before it was flung off her breasts.

"I've looked up everything they say happened to me and the symptoms don't match." John said and took a big sip of his drink. He noticed Eros' attention as he took up the tooth pick and pulled one of the olives off with his teeth. She bit her bottom lip as he chomped down on the little green snack. "The closest I come to describing it is some sort of out-of-body experience." He studied his hand on the slender stem of the glass. "Not remembering the events the led to my injury is one thing - the brain naturally blocks out memories that are too painful to recall as a sort self preserving mechanism. But amnesia to the point where I don't remember what I'm supposed to look like…where nearly everything that rubs against my skin feels artificial. How do I remember all of my education? Everything that makes me useful to Star Fleet but I can't remember my parents. My favorite food. My first kiss. Anything that would bring me pleasure."

"Sounds like you've been brainwashed." Eros chuckled. He looked at her sharply. She was clearly feeling the full effects of the drugs she took - she barely noticed his darkening mood as she slowly bent over and shook her ass in his face. John took her slurred words to heart. Despite her intoxication she had said what made sense. His thoughts and memories may have been forcibly removed. " **Or** maybe you were just really **boring** before your accident. A lot of people who join Star Fleet got nothing else going for 'em. That place is kept running by scorned orphans." John chuckled at her acute observation. She was right about that - most of the people he talked to had little to no family, mainly because their parents had been officers and they died while on duty. "Is brainwashing a thing? Or did I get that from a flick?"

"It's possible."

"Oh good." She sighed.

* * *

John's aversion to tactile contact made him research possible causes. His records showed he wasn't sexually assaulted, he wasn't half Vulcan, his genitals had never been horribly damaged. He wasn't sure what sparked it but he looked up symptoms of long term suspended-animation-sleep. Nearly every account of a person sleeping for more than a year reported some sort of issue with intimacy. It didn't bring them pain they just felt very uncomfortable.

John then researched the exact components of what made suspended sleep possible. Temperature controls near freezing to preserve the organs. A steady injection of Cyclobenzaprine, Nutrient Cocktail, small doses of Succinylcholine Chloride based on brain waves and Androgen deprivation therapy. His next search was about the drugs on the list. The first was just a muscle relaxant - pretty much to ensure you didn't twitch in your sleep and end up breaking a bone on the hard side of the sleep capsule. The next was a paralytic. It pretty much ensured the same thing. The last one was basically chemical castration.

John leaned back in his chair for a moment before he inquired why people in suspended sleep were given anti-androgens. All of the files explained that it was to keep 'sleepers' from having sexual dreams. Apparently it was physically impossible to sleep through an orgasm. And 'wet dreams' were very common at any age after adolescence. In order for suspended sleep to work at all the subject would need to be given this drug to keep from getting aroused. There were also logs of how long it took these 'sleepers' to get back their drive and how long they struggled with a feeling of disassociation with their own bodies. John then went back to his medical records to see how long it said he was in his coma.

"Six months." He said before he scrubbed his hand over his chin. He was starting to get agitated. The time frame and symptoms didn't make sense. Nevertheless he looked up possible therapy for his issues. They were all simple enough. Exercise, long soaks in hot bubbling water, acupuncture, meditation while burning medicinal herbs, masturbation. John made a face at the last suggestion, but several people swore by it's effectiveness.

His introspection didn't go unnoticed. The other officers even remarked that they were surprised to see him in the stations gym - now he went every day. It was funny - so many of them would be sweating and out of breath as they exercised but John found that even when he went all out he didn't get winded. He ran an hour at top speed before he even began to breathe heavier. He went down the entire row of weights until he found a set that actually took some effort to lift. And even then he did several hundred reps before he felt his muscles start burning. The same thing happened when he did sit ups, pull ups, squats. He even joined in a few sessions of Dancercise and Yoga. Stretching felt amazing. He didn't realize he had been wound so tightly until he tried it. Bending over and touching his toes was practically a religious experience. He felt it all the way up the backs of his legs - the muscles in his buttocks tingling. His spine popping and setting into alignment as he exhaled. It certainly made him feel better about his body. He had a new appreciation for how it moved and worked.

John started to feel better after a few weeks - muscles humming and warm for the first time since he woke up in the freezing hospital ward. He decided it was time to examine himself closer so he headed back to his quarters. On his way he ran into Admiral Marcus. John barely heard what he said as he excused himself quickly. He didn't see the puzzled look Marcus gave him or how it dissolved into concern as the man marched off to the med bay. John made it back to his quarters and locked the door quickly. If anyone else disturbed him he might lash out. For a brief moment he regretted all he'd done to get comfortable in his skin - it was causing some sort of reaction in him. He told his assistant and commanding officers that he wasn't feeling well - which was true - and they took him off duty for the night. He checked the lock on the door again before stripping down.

He had never been fond of his mirror. The reflection in it always confused him. But now he watched his face closely - stared into his own eyes, took in their slanted shape, his dark lashes and brows. He pressed his fingers to his prominent cheek bones then slid them down the length of his narrow nose, over his pink lips to his pointed chin. This was his face - this was how it looked. He told himself that as he bared his teeth. He leaned back, tilted his head back and examined his neck - the jut of his collar bones as they split off to his shoulders. He flexed his arms, his chest. There was something about how pale he was - he could see some of his larger veins through his skin. One in the crook of his elbow caught his eye. When he ghosted his fingers over it it sent an odd tremor through his body. Not unlike when Eros had squeezed his knee cap.

"Ticklish." The word sounded ridiculous coming out of his mouth. He barely felt pain, nothing left a bruise on him, not even that wrench that had fallen on his instep the other day. He glanced down at his feet. The floor was cold and he wiggled his toes on the surface. Again he could see a hint of pale teal veins beneath his blanched skin. He looked in the mirror again and touched his fingers to his navel. Eros' piercing came to mind - he wondered if she felt pain when she got it. What little sounds she made to keep from screaming.

When she entered his thoughts it seemed he couldn't get rid of her. He liked her color - naturally brown with dark nipples. Round eyes, plump upper lip, soft skin with little peach fuzz hairs littering the surface. She seemed so comfortable touching herself - like there had never been a day that she questioned the feel of her own flesh. The way she gently raked her lime green nails down her body before they disappeared into her panties.

"Shit." He cursed. His body was doing things against his will again. Instead of resisting and denying his thoughts of Eros he let more flow in. That first time she had danced for him he had been so hot before he broke the glass in his hand. The pain had sent him into a frenzy. But now there was only tingly little waves washing over him as he thought of how she pressed her ass against him. Supple and warm even through his clothes. He slid his hand down and raked his short nails through his pubic hair. He glanced down at his erection curiously. The protective foreskin slid back the harder he got. The tip was already starting to get wet - he touched it and regarded the fluid he was leaking. He knew what it was, it's purpose - lubrication for skin on skin friction.

When he stroked himself he felt a little light headed so he moved to his bed. Leaning against the edge he continued his ministrations. Rubbing a little faster - eager to touch that spot on the underside of the tip that made the soles of his feet sweat. He noticed with some amusement that he was already breathing hard. Sweat trickling down his temples as his body revved up - almost like it was expecting an attack of some sort. "Ahh…" He put his head back and let out a few quiet moans. Not because he thought someone might hear him but because he couldn't seem to get in enough air to be any louder. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Eros. A peek of her cleavage as she leaned over to give him a drink. The sight of her breasts once she exposed them to his sight. The sound of her laugh when she was high - uninhibited and free. That trick she did when she was somehow halfway up the pole and spread eagle right at his eye level. Sparkly gold panties and bright blue lipstick. The taste of vodka and cranberries - warmth prickling in his cheeks. "Yes!"

John was so close. So very close. He gripped the bed frame and stood on the balls of his feet. Just as he was imagining the way Eros smiled he got a flash of another woman. No one he had met since he woke up. She had brown skin and short black hair and he felt something he hadn't before as she crossed his mind. Just as quickly as she was there she was gone as his eyes flew open - his orgasm peaking so hard he inhaled sharply and let out an awkward howling grunt. It was as close to unhindered sound as he was ever going to make. And it felt so good - like feeling the warmth of a sun on his skin or the satisfaction of deep restful slumber. It was a million hot showers and finished projects. The serenity of quiet open space or witnessing the birth of a star. Magnificence and clarity from such a simple act. It was filthy and pure at the same time. He didn't feel disgusted with himself - not even when he saw the mess he had made all over his hand and the floor. Nearly as soon as his semen hit the floor a little robotic sweeper came out the wall and cleaned it up before going back to it's hiding place.

"That was amazing." He sighed to himself. When he let go of the edge of the bed he looked down when he heard the metal squeak a bit. From his time spent in the gym he knew he was strong but he didn't know he was strong enough to leave a dent in his solid metal bed frame. "What the hell am I?"

—


	2. Chapter 2

Eros knew John was an odd man. Most of her private customers were creatures of habit. She could almost predict who would be in the room based off the drink she picked up at the bar and the number of tabs Mike gave her to deal with them. But John ordered something different every time. One day it was Rum and Coke. The following week a Tequila Sunrise. And then he wouldn't come in for nearly two weeks before he showed up again and ordered a White Russian. Some times he would be wearing his fleet uniform - other times he'd be in all black. If it was a different outfit she couldn't tell he never wore any colors. Mike started referring to him as 'her stalker'.

"Please don't." Eros pleaded.

"Ro' when you're not here he refuses to get a dance from anyone else. He doesn't even stay to watch the stage shows. He's **obsessed**." Mike said as he vigorously shook the drink mixer in his hands.

"Those are called 'regulars', Mikey."

"No, I know your regulars. This guy… there's nothing regular about him." Mike said. "Cept' maybe his persistent creep factor. Like he's got ten sticks up his ass. Probably wears lingerie made out of other peoples skin under his clothes."

"And with that image in mind I'm gonna need my kite now." She said and held out her hand.

"Not this time." He refused.

"Come again?"

"You need your wits about you. Something extremely off about him tonight." He said as he poured up the drink. Eros looked at the pink liquid before she gave Mike a quizzical look. He made a face like he knew it was odd and dropped two cherries in before sliding her the tray.

"Seriously, you're not gonna hook me up?" She asked.

"Super serious. He so much as scratches his nose I want you to scream for me or Kevin." He said. Eros let out a long aggravated sigh before she took up the tray and headed back. She figured it wouldn't be so bad to do it sober. John never wanted much contact - it was almost like being on the stage to dance for him. Although a few visits ago she had gotten him to pull the tie to her panties - he spent the rest of the dance with his arms and legs crossed as he recounted facts about an engine he was working on. She'd find his shyness amusing if it wasn't just a little sad. She had met people that hated being touched - they were usually the victims of long term sexual abuse.

"Hello Eros." She looked up when she found herself in the room already.

"Hi John." She greeted him. He made a face at the sound of his own name. He was agitated - his legs crossed and his hands tucked into his lap. His smile was forced and all but disappeared when she said his name. "You okay?"

"Yes." He answered automatically. It was disingenuous. Eros wondered if this was the way he always was - if the drugs just dulled her to it.

"Interesting choice tonight." She said as she handed him the glass.

"I needed cheering up." He took it from her and downed half of it.

"Aww, what's wrong?" She asked as she pressed the button for the pole. She also dimmed the lights to the level she knew he liked and turned on some slower music.

"Besides everything?" John glared at the floor. "I found that I can't trust anyone around me. And that the closest thing I have to a friend is a tab-junkie stripper - who is being paid by my commanding officer to keep me busy." Eros looked at him for a long beat.

"I prefer to be called an _exotic dancer_." She huffed. John laughed. Actually laughed and it made her incredibly uncomfortable. She wondered if Mike would hear her over the house music.

"I suppose I shouldn't be mad at you. You're so used to doing things for money. Honestly I never asked if Marcus paid you off. All I want to know now is **how**."

"How what? You know how credits work." Eros was trying desperately to keep up her cavalier demeanor. The drugs definitely gave her a false reading on John. She had been around him when he was moody before but there was something completely different about him tonight. They were both sober and tense.

"No, I mean how - how did you get me to keep coming back here? How did you keep my mind occupied for so long? Even when I stay away I can't stop seeing you - wanting you. So what was it. Some kind of controlling agent in the drinks? Vaporized drugs in the air? What?"

"Nothing." She said as she took the glass from him. She drank some of it to show him there was nothing in it. "I would only get paid from him after you went back—" He put his hand up to silence her. He looked around warily before he stood up.

"What time do you get off of work?"

"What? A few hours. 0100." She wasn't sure why she told him the truth. He was probably going to be waiting somewhere on the street to kill her. But his beef wasn't with her - it was with his boss. And she could see him calculating options - his eyes flicking back and forth quickly as he thought of something.

"We'll talk then." He simply said and left. Eros let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She thought about telling Mike and her manager but what could they do. If they intervened John would break them in half. She was in a haze for the rest of the night. Doing the bare minimum amount of dances. Everyone just assumed she was really high or really tired. She actually got some tabs of kite and considered taking a few as she prepared to leave for the night. If she was going to walk to her doom she might as well be high as hell when she did it. She was raising the tabs to her mouth but someone grabbed her. Strong grip on her bicep nearly cutting off the circulation to the rest of her arm. Before she could even inhale to scream they whisked her away down a back alley.

John pressed Eros against the grimy brick wall and covered her mouth. He seemed a little amused by her wide eyes - smirking a bit as he put a finger to his lips indicating he wanted her to be quiet. She couldn't help the way she was shaking - she was expecting a knife to her throat or a gun to her temple but it didn't come. He looked at her for a long moment before he started searching her clothes. When he didn't find what he was looking for he started tearing them off her like they were made is tissue paper.

"Sto—!" He clamped his hand over her mouth and held her still as a car went by. The headlights shined halfway down the alley before moving on. He kept his hand there as he continued to pull her clothes off until she was completely naked. He even stepped on the backs of her shoes and pulled her out of them. Her head yanked back hard as he pulled off her wig and the cap covering her real hair. He combed his fingers through her packed down hair and moved on when he didn't find anything. He took off his long coat and put it on her - she couldn't remember if he had been wearing it earlier, she couldn't remember much of anything as her mind raced. He closed the coat and pulled her into walking. They went several blocks at a hurried pace - the pavement rough on her bare feet. "John please—"

"Quiet." He growled as he led her to a motel. It was a place that hadn't been updated in decades. Barely any satellites on the roof but they promised three 'Andorian TV channels and sound proof walls'. John opened the door to his previously acquired room and ushered her in. He closed and locked the door before he turned to her.

"Please don't kill me." She pleaded right away. Mona told her if she ever got abducted by one of the customers to talk first. "I'll do anything."

"Good." He said. "Be quiet and listen carefully."

"Fuck you! What was all that back there. Why'd you take my clothes? Why are we here?" Eros knew it wouldn't work in her favor to be uppity with the man that just snatched her up but she couldn't help lashing out. She was scared and her feet hurt.

"I didn't bring you here to copulate." He scoffed. She rolled her eyes when he took her statement literally. "I took your clothes and left them there because I'm not sure how far the admiral's reach goes - he may have every room at your club bugged. Your clothes might have tracker chips on them." He stopped and looked at her. "Have you had any surgeries lately? Anything where you were put under since you met me?"

"No." She answered

"Good." He repeated.

"So why the sudden mistrust of your Admiral? I mean he was a little shady for hiring me but most guys are. I figured he was just trying to keep an eye on your metal state after your accident."

"I was never in an accident."

"What?"

"I got my memories back. All of them." He began. "Everything Marcus told me was a lie." Eros just stared at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. He looked perplexed for a moment. "I'm just a stripper - military secrets, amnesia, spying - I take off my clothes and spin around a pole so I don't have to deal with the problems of the universe."

"…" His face didn't change but she could tell he was hurt by her dismissal. She must've danced for at least a hundred men a day with the same issues. She didn't care - not in the way she had led him to believe.

"I'm sorry John. I'm sorry this is happening to you but I'd rather stop here than get any deeper into what ever the hell this is." She said.

"You're distance from Star Fleet affairs is exactly why I need you."

"No." She resisted.

"I have no one else - for now my comrades are frozen and in Marcus' possession."

"John—"

"Once I get them you'll be free to return to your pole."

"I just said—"

"Marcus will not hesitate to kill you! If he thinks you're withholding information on me he will pry what ever you do know from your head and make you disappear from this world."

"And you can protect me from that? Bullshit." Eros scoffed.

"I can. And I will." He said.

"Why? Why me? Why can't you go back to the club and find another girl? Gina is always talking about how she wants to be in some grand adventure. Torrid loves anyone in a uniform - she'd jump at the chance to be involved in this. Syd loves white cock - you're just his type. I'm sure if you ask him anything while he's on his knees he'll agree." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Gaining a rapport with them will take time I don't have."

"How do I know you just won't kill me when you're done with me?" Eros asked.

"You'll just have to trust me." At that she laughed. Genuinely laughed.

"Trust? You basically kidnapped me just now. Stripped me down in an alley and dragged me to this flea-bag motel and you're telling me I have to just trust that I won't end up like Sigwey."

"Sigwey?" He asked.

"Another girl from the club. She got involved with one of her clients. Started dating him and dealing with his bullshit. She went from one tab of Kite a day… to twenty. Turned out her client was a gangster that owed a lot of creds to a lot of pissed off people. He stole from them to pay her and when they came looking for their money they found her. They decided to send her boyfriend a message…" Eros said. She stopped pacing and stared at the floor. "She was too high to resist - they violated every orifice she had. More than once - with more than just their dicks. Chopped off her tits, her nose, her clit and finger tips while she was still alive. It's been three years and they still haven't found all her… parts. They never will - she's spread across the universe. Her mother had to essentially bury a pound of ground beef."

"That's awful."

"Her story is practically our bible. A cautionary tale to never get too close. Your clients will always find a way to use you. To place the blame on you when shit goes wrong. And all they'll find of you are pieces because the asshole that dragged you into his drama saw you as everyone else sees you: a disposable whore. No one important. No one to be missed." John knew there was nothing he could say to her at this moment to convince her that he was genuine. "I'm not going to let you use me." She moved to the door and he let her go. After a few minutes he followed.

Eros seemed completely unaware that he was tailing her as she went back to the alley to collect her clothes. Rather than get dressed she just put her shoes on and got in her car. When she pulled off he headed back to the station. He didn't need to pursue her - that would only drive her away. Soon enough Marcus would do something that would make her come to him. All it would take was a little suspicious behavior and a well placed 'slip up' on his part to set the Admiral into action.

* * *

John hadn't come back to Foxtrot in over a month and Eros tried to convince herself she was happy about his absence. The only fleet guys that showed up were young ensigns that were too cheap to buy private dances. She didn't feel watched or threatened - it seemed life was going to continue as normal. Until the day she pulled the curtain back to find Admiral Marcus waiting for her in the private room. She thought of pretending she didn't recognize him but that would just earn her his wrath. She knew why he was here - to check up on John. She handed him his scotch and sighed.

"He's not here. Hasn't come back for a while." She said before he could ask. He looked at her over the rim of his glass. Took a second to enjoy the taste of his drink before he tilted his head a bit.

"I believe I payed for a lap dance." He simply said. Eros hid her annoyance and simply pressed the button for the pole. If she resisted he'd just get more pleasure out of it. She did a standard warm up before she shimmied out of her skirt. Bending over slowly in front of him as she pushed it down to her feet. His eye brows jumped up when she smacked her own ass. He sat back and spread his knees thinking she was going to plop down on him. Instead she took to the pole. "You're good at this."

"It's my job. I better be." She said nonchalantly. She locked her legs around the pole as she hung upside down. He was expecting more attitude, more hesitation but she just whipped off her bra and tossed it on him. Marcus let it dangle where it landed on his head for a second before pulling it off and rubbing the fabric between his thumb and index finger.

"And the job I tasked you with?" He asked as he took a sip from his glass.

"I told you he hasn't been here for a while. Maybe he's saving up for something." Eros answered. "Maybe he found a real girlfriend. Maybe he realized he was gay - that happens a lot too." When she bent over in front of him he reached over and took hold of her hip. With a hard yank he brought her into his lap. He squeezed her side to keep her there.

"Don't get cute." Marcus growled. "I don't know what you did but he's been sulking at the station, barely working, making mistakes—"

"To err is human. Everyone makes mistakes." She shrugged.

"You're about to make one now by crossing me." Marcus said before he put his free hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her over. She acted like the rough treatment was normal and ground her ass into him. She felt his body respond and suppressed any sound that might give away her disgust. "John Harrison is a miracle. He doesn't make mistakes but when he does engines explode during tests taking out fifteen scientists." Eros sat upright and looked at him.

"My God. Is he alright?" She asked. She wasn't sure why she couldn't hide her concern for John. He had tried to use her, snatched her off the street and stripped her and yet she still felt for his safety. A moment later she realized how stupid she was being and tried to cover for it. "He tips really well - I'd hate to lose him for good."

"He's fine. Barely registers the mistakes. Spends his time hiding in his quarters - jerking off and looking up 'self help' files on how to apologize to women." He said. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Just the usual insecurities of the men who come here." Eros quipped. "Mommy didn't love him - daddy used to beat him - his life is unfulfilling and dull. Who can tell his complaints from the others?"

"Well here's the new deal. He comes in you make him feel like a King. Let him do equations of your tits for all I care as long as he gets his confidence back and gets them right. Cause if this shit between you two costs me anymore time or personnel I'm gonna require a pound of flesh." Marcus said before he finished his drink. "He says or does anything out of the ordinary you report to me." Eros rolled her eyes until Marcus grabbed her hips with both hands. "You understand me?"

"Yes sir." She sighed.

"Good. Now… move a little slower - I still got you for another twenty minutes."

* * *

Eros was stuck between two men that could make her life hell if not end it all together. She briefly entertained the thought of finding another club to perform in but she liked Foxtrot too much. Mona gave her really great hours, Mike made good drinks and good decisions when she couldn't. The other performers were cool. This was her first run in with a problem in the two years she had been there. Her hopes for the outcome were that Harrison and Marcus would forget she existed when Star Fleet gave them some kind of important mission in a far off galaxy. This was way more than just a pissing contest between them.

"Hey baby." Eros said as she entered the room. John gave her an odd look - he wasn't expecting her to be so inviting given their last encounter. His little ruse with Marcus worked - he suggested John unwind and off handedly mentioned that Foxtrot still had a great 'atmosphere' for the troubled mind. John snorted. Marcus really thought he was ignorant of the finer points of seduction. The Eugenics scientist had taught him everything - every trick, every tactic, every underhanded play to gain the upper hand. Using arousal to distract and control enemy forces was War Tactics 101.

"Hello." He greeted her before he tasted his drink. He gave the glass an odd look - more than likely not expecting the alcoholic slushy to be so cold. "You okay?"

"We need to talk." She glanced around the room. "Can we?"

"Yes, I already checked for taps." He answered. "I know you must have questions."

"Yeah, like what the hell is going on."

"If you'll let me - I'll start at the beginning."

Eros gestured like she wanted John to continue. He had paid for an hour long dance. If he wanted to spend that time telling his sob story while she rested her heels then she'd let him. Unfortunately she didn't realize how much his story would weigh on her. At first she was going to dismiss his tale as pure bullshit until he produced evidence of the Eugenics project. It was barely a full page of information - a lot of records from back then had been lost or covered up. The more he spoke the more she heard the truth in his words. That the long tortured past was very real. How confidently he told it - the events he lived through, he would have to have been there to know such detail.

"What do you want from me?" She asked. "I still don't see how I can help you."

"When you spoke of Sigwey I knew you would relate to how Marcus has stolen everything from me. Had you not pressed yourself to me that first time I would've continued to believe my 'discomfort' in this skin was because of my false history. Now that I know who I am - who I really am I don't need you." That statement made her tense and she eased away from him thinking he was going to kill her to keep his secret under wraps. "I **want** you." Eros snorted.

"You're just horny. You can have anyone." She said as she stood up.

"And so could you. But will they be able to prevent this from happening again?" John asked as he reached up and touched the bruise on her hip. She moved out of his reach and crossed her arms. "You don't deserve his abuse. You're catching it because you were simply doing your job. He didn't tell you his long term plans. Just said a number to you and tossed you into my lap. When he saw it was working he asked more of you to 'earn your keep'."

"How do you know I desire your affection more than his money?" Eros asked. "Maybe I like paying my bills in advance and buying new clothes."

"Because true affection and loyalty are things you have never had before." He answered. She glared at him. "Despite your trepidation you are also curious and hopeful. And you want to believe me - I'm not sure why or what makes me different from your other clients. And you are far more valuable to me as you are than you ever will be to any of them." She wasn't sure when he got up and advanced on her but when she looked up he was looming over her. Eyes focused and sincere as he gazed at her. "Let me drive you home tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't deserve to be manipulated. I'm going to make sure no one can harm you because of your association with me."

"What do I call you now?" Eros asked. It wasn't that she wasn't listening to him but just three hours ago he had told her his name was something completely different than what she had come to know him as. She had gotten used to her stage name so quickly because her real name was part of it. And she supposed 'John' sounded close enough to 'Khan' that it really didn't matter what she called him.

"What ever you like." He answered. "Just be careful if you speak to Marcus about me. If you call me Khan he'll know that I've regained my memory and he'll treat us both as hostile."

"Maybe a pet name like… pussy cat."

"Isn't that what you call your vagina?" He asked as he crinkled his nose.

"Yeah sometimes but look you scrunch up your nose like a cat and your sharp teeth are really pronounced." She answered. He touch his jaw absently - he had never noticed his canines prominence.

"Like this?" He asked as he bared his teeth and flared his nostrils. He also furrowed his brow and she burst into laughter at the odd face he was making.

"Yes, that's it exactly. Good kitty." He straightened his face and regarded her for a moment.

"What's **your** real name?" He asked.

"Raz. Raz Teros. She answered. She looked at his hand when he extended it to her before looking up at his face.

"Khan Noonien Singh." He introduced himself. She smirked and shook his hand.

"Friends call me 'Ro'."

"Friends call me 'sir'."

"Then I guess you better unfreeze them quick cause you're not going to hear that until you do." Eros snorted. Khan glanced at her before turning his eyes back to the road. He wasn't used to people talking to him like that. Not back before he was frozen - not since he had been woken up. They didn't run into any trouble on their way to her home. Upon getting there he gave the building a long look up. A hi-rise was not what he was hoping for. There were too many entry points - undoubtedly her apartment there in would have so many blind spots that it would be impossible to cover all of them. He parked and walked her to the main entrance. "This is me. Good night." Eros said quickly.

"Wait. Don't you want me to come up?" She tried not to laugh at the question.

"To check for burglars?" She asked playfully. He shrugged - like that was also an option. Eros chuckled as she opened the door and led him to the elevators. She wasn't sure what he was looking at but he seemed fascinated by the ceiling. The ride up was quiet but not as awkward as she thought it would be. It seemed Khan had run out of things to say as they entered her apartment. She went in before she gestured for him to come in the door. As soon as she did he sprinted off to check all the rooms. "Hey!" She followed behind him as he took a few minutes to pick through her stuff.

The tour ended in her closet where she found him giving her outfits a very puzzled look. Spiked bras, lace thongs, fishnets and silk gloves. His mind was no longer on his Star Fleet problems. Everything in the small room smelled like her - powdery sweet. "Hey I don't think there's anyone hiding in the crotch of those panties." Her words snapped him out of his revelry and he realized he was slowly rubbing a pair between his fingers. "Wanna see the ones I'm wearing now?" She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her pants and started inching them down. "You never did get your dance tonight."

"I have to go." Khan said quickly and raced out of the apartment. He didn't even notice Eros wasn't trying to stop him - or the pleased look on her face once he was gone. She just locked the door and went to take a shower.

Khan made it all the way back to the station and to his quarters before he realized he had nicked her underwear. As he lifted his hand to lock the door - there they were tangled around his fingers. Luckily there had been no one who saw him in the halls - it was late, the night crew already at their stations so there wasn't a chance anyone had seen his souvenir. He made sure the door was locked - twice - before he began to examine the flimsy garment. He wasn't sure if he had seen it during one of her dances before. Electric blue lace band with a barely-there crotch. He curled it around his hand and brought it up to his nose. They were clean, they smelled like her closet. He inhaled until he couldn't fit anymore air in his lungs and sighed out slowly.

Khan thought for a moment that Marcus must be pleased with himself. His plan such as it was was actually working. When he tried to get some work done on a new type of photon torpedo he found he couldn't concentrate with his cock so painfully erect. He pushed the computer screen away from him slowly as he tried to regain control. It wasn't going to happen with her scent in the room. Just the little piece of clothing was enough to saturate his sterile surroundings - block out the smell of industrial detergent and the mild soap he showered with.

Khan unzipped and carefully pulled himself free. Even locked in his room he felt so exposed. He thought back to his training - all of his augmentations. He had never been phased by the fairer sex this way. He rationalized that something must've happened to him while he was frozen. He had a companion before. Several in fact. His body had never called the shots - never hindered him like this. But then again back then he had been busy taking over the world and making sure his territory prospered. Maybe it was a side effect of changing his appearance. Once again he hoped the Admiral was satisfied with himself. He could barely get through a few days without touching himself. Because he couldn't get through a few days without thinking about Eros— Raz.

"Raz… Ohh…" Khan put his head back as he started stroking himself. Before all he had were thoughts of her to get him off but now he had her scent - the feel of lace under his fingertips. It was too much and not enough at the same time. His muscles kept tensing so suddenly that he would curl inward and not be able to uncoil for a few agonizing seconds. He was coming all over his shirt before he could even form a coherent vision of Eros bending over to flash him. He laid there, basking in his afterglow for a few long minutes. He untangled her panties from his hand and folded them neatly before putting them in the pocket of his coat. He pulled his shirt off and shoved it in the laundry chute before he collapsed on his bed. He'd have to train again, to get control of himself. He needed someone to tell him his behavior was absurd.

With his arousal sated he turned his thoughts to his frozen comrades. His family. Anyone of them would see him pining for Eros and call him out - make him realize he didn't need such trivial things. But who would he unfreeze? Certainly not all seventy two - not right away. Even unfreezing one would take months of preparation for creating an identity and falsifying records. The unfreezing sequence alone was a week long process that needed an entire medical team and equipment he'd have to acquire and hide. Once they awoke he had no guarantee that they would listen to him. His face had been altered beyond recognition. He didn't even sound the same. He attempted to imitate his former accent and just ended up sobbing at his reflection.

Khan hadn't been this afraid since he was child. Alone, at a disadvantage because of his missing leg, no family, wondering when the other children would take their cruel teasing too far. Why did he try so hard back then? Why not let himself waste away, become another corpse on the Ganges. He tried because he didn't want that life. He kept trying because he knew there was something better. And he never stopped until he found it. He only found it because he fought for it. That's what he was made for - to fight. He felt his programming kick in. He shook off his self pity and immediately started plotting a way to gain the upper hand on the people who had taken things from him. "Never again."

* * *

Eros smiled as she approached Admiral Marcus. He regarded her warily until he noticed the telltale signs that she was high. Her pupils were huge and she was walking particularly careful in her stilettos. She recognized him but she didn't care. "Hi Marcus." She purred.

"Having a good night?" He asked as he took up his drink from her tray.

"Fantastic." She said as she nudged his knees apart. She ran her hands down her breasts and her abdomen and slowed down as she slid one hand between her legs.

"Clearly." He said. "You make up with John like I asked."

"Yeah, he comes to drive me home every night." She answered as she straddled him. "Yesterday he even kissed my hand." She showed Marcus the spot like he'd be able to see it somehow. "His lips are way softer than I was expecting. It made me so… wet. Y'know?"

"I'm sure I don't." Marcus chuckled. He almost wished she'd stop talking - he'd probably spend all day tomorrow trying not to look at John's lips. It was odd picturing him being affectionate at all.

"I wanted to shove him into the elevator and straddle his face - that's how wet." She clarified. "And I hump cuter guys than him all the time. It's weird."

"You've got a real dirty mouth tonight, darlin'."

"Well I so rarely feel any kind of desire. I have to be so sexual all night. I'm sick of it by the time I get home." She explained as she whipped off her bra. She cupped his face and pulled it between her breasts as she started grinding against him. "Like just sick of the thought of boners and titties. But there was something about him doing that. So chivalrous - not expecting anything from me just because he's nice."

"Yeah he's a… stand up guy." Marcus said once she released him. She bent back all the way until her hands were on the floor. She then flipped backwards out of his lap and landed in a slip.

"Yeah 'good boys' are always the biggest freaks in bed." She said as she stood up. "Everything they have to repress during the day comes out in the sheets."

"Oh?" He asked as she bent over and slowly shook her ass in his face.

"I bet he fucks like a jack rabbit." She sighed.

"Put it in your dream journal sweet heart. You're **not** supposed to fuck him." Marcus said sternly. "You do that, he catches feelings, he starts to screw up again when things don't go well. You see where I'm leading here. His programming doesn't allot for shit like that."

"Programming?" She asked. "Is he an android?"

"No. Never mind what I said. Look, John is a ' _special'_ project. We're trying to ease him into being sociable and apparently coming to see you is helping his 'problem areas'. But you push him too far too fast and he'll burn out. Get it?"

"Sort of." She shrugged.

"Bad enough he's taking you home and keeping your knickers in his pocket." He scoffed. Eros just tuned him out for a little while. Marcus was no fool. He knew more about Eugenics training than what was in that file Khan showed her. He was telling her to slow down because he wasn't sure how sex would actually affect Khan's memory. She knew what Khan had told Marcus he remembered. Marcus still thought he was in fragments. She suddenly got the urge to have sex with Khan just to piss Marcus off. Who was he to tell her what to do with her body? And if a little pussy got a powerhouse like Khan on her side then it was a small sacrifice. Very small - she wasn't lying when she said she wanted to see what he could do with his mouth. Although the kite did heighten her libido a bit. She'd stay sober for Khan's next visit and see how she felt.

* * *

"He's watching you." Eros said. She wasn't really dancing because Khan wasn't really watching her. He told her he needed to work on something away from the base and was currently scrolling away on the device in his hand. She didn't mind - it was like getting paid to take a break. And he had paid for two hours.

"Who is?" Khan asked without looking up from his screen.

"Marcus. He said something about you carrying my panties around in your pocket. How would he know something like that unless he was watching you? Would he make it up?" She asked. At that question he looked up. Stared her right in the eyes and flushed just slightly. He really didn't care if Marcus knew his dirty secrets. He had been watching him every since the day he woke up. " **Do** you?"

"Yes." He answered truthfully. "Don't ask me to explain it. I **can't** and I haven't found any information on the net that explains this _compulsion_."

"Are they at least clean?"

"Of course." He said - his tone indicating that anything else would be absurd.

"That's sweet… but really creepy. You're not wearing them are you— y'know what I don't want to know what you do with them. I'm more concerned about your boss. You don't care that Marcus is watching you. That you have no privacy in your own room."

"If he wants to watch me while I sleep and pleasure myself that's his business. He won't learn anything important." Khan shrugged before he turned his eyes back to his screen.

"He wants me to pump the brakes on our relationship."

"And what do you want?" He asked absently. Eros took a deep breath and got up. Khan glanced up when she stood in front of him. He couldn't read her expression and tensed when she leaned over to rest her hands on his shoulders. She was momentarily impressed by how solid he was and smiled to ease some of his apprehension.

"I want to dance for you."

"Okay." He turned off his device and gave her his full attention. He expected her to go and set up the pole but she just climbed into his lap. His hands jumped up in an attempt to not get in the way of her thighs. He froze in that position for a long moment before she slid her hands up his neck to cup his jaw. She stroked her thumb along his five-o-clock shadow - getting oh so close to touching his lips.

"Fuck." She suddenly cursed and sat back. Khan gave her a very confused look - wondering what had discouraged her. She seemed so turned off. She just rested there on his thighs before she shook her head.

"Something wrong?" He asked calmly.

"Your boss is an asshole." Eros snapped as she got up. "And so are you." Khan didn't look insulted by her comment.

"You don't have to—"

"No, just— I'm just realizing I actually like you." She scoffed. "I'm such a dumb bitch."

"Why?"

"Because of Sigwey!" She suddenly yelled. "I know that this is such a bad idea. I know it won't end well at all. But that still isn't stopping me from want to jump you." Khan still looked confused. "I want to have **sex** with you."

"Oh!" He said and finally understood. "Here?"

"Ew no." She dismissed him.

"Good." He sighed and seemed to relax a little.

"You're so weird." Eros chuckled. He lifted an eyebrow. "You're strange. Abnormal. You're not like normal guys for more reasons than your altered genes." she explained.

"How so?"

"Well for one theres the thing about my panties - you barely want me to touch you but you go back to your room and jerk off until you pass out. Most guys would jump at the chance to have the real thing." Eros said before she pointed to her crotch. She noticed Khan's eyes quickly flicked down to look at it before meeting her gaze again. She smirked when she noticed redness in his high cheeks. "Tell me what you think about."

"Revenge." He growled. Eros couldn't help but chuckle at his serious tone.

"I meant when you touch yourself." She said as she got closer to him. "You said you pleasure yourself and you stole some of my panties so I at least hope you fantasize about me."

"Yes, of course." Khan told the truth.

"Well I don't imagine you think about me doing my taxes when you jerk off. Tell me what you do see." Khan took a second to organized his thoughts.

"I think about… that first time I came in here. The look of the muscles in your back as you moved your hips. How sharp your nails are and the sound they make when you run them down your abdomen and into your—!" He jumped when she ran her hands up his thighs. He hadn't realized his had closed his eyes. "Your lips - they're big." He blurted out and she laughed.

"Do you like them?" She asked before she pressed them together to even out her lavender lipstick.

"Yes." He answered truthfully again and leaned back as she got closer. Before he could ask what she was doing she closed the distance between them and kissed him. Khan froze for a few long seconds - his brain blowing a fuse as the nerves in his lips went into overdrive. He kissed back although it made him feel awkward. He started thinking he was doing it wrong - or that she was trying to distract him long enough to kill him. He pulled away when the dark thought sprang to his mind. Ever since he learned the truth and regained his memories he had convinced himself that he couldn't trust anyone. Not even Eros - she even admitted that she might want Marcus' money more than his affection. But underneath all the training, all the augmentations and determination he was still human. The eugenics tampering hadn't made sexual desire important to him and three hundred years spent frozen had nearly obliterated what was left but damn if Eros didn't bring everything flooding back.

"Nervous?" She asked when she noticed his shivering.

"Excited." He corrected her. She took his wrist and looked at his watch.

"Lucky us. 0100." She said. As soon as she did his watched started beeping. She smiled at him when she realized he had set the alarm so he could be there to take her home every night. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she moved for the curtain. "Meet you by the car?"

"Yes." He nodded and watched her go. Once she was gone he let out a sharp breath and rubbed his hands up and down his own thighs in an attempt to relax. He grabbed his screen and his coat and went out to her car. Eros came out the back exit about twenty minutes later and he drove them to her apartment. The ride up in the elevator was very awkward mainly because they were accompanied by another couple who were giggling and necking behind them. Khan just rolled his eyes and followed Eros off the lift to her door. She took his hand and led him to the couch when he seemed unsure of what to do. He sat down and looked up at her when she straddled him.

"Now, where were we?" Eros asked before she kissed him. The size of her lips dwarfed his but she didn't seem to mind. And when it became apparent that she wasn't going to kill him he let his eyes drift shut. Khan had made great progress getting comfortable in his skin but it all seemed meaningless as she gently ran her finger down the hollow of his neck. Inciting torturous barely-there tingles to shoot through him. All of his insecurities about close contact came back in full force as she combed her nails through the short hair on the back of his head. He opened his eyes when he realized he was making an odd noise. "Like that, hm?" She asked as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Apparently." Khan answered.

"Put your hands on my ass." She demanded. It took him a second to get his arms to move and he sluggishly slid his hands up her thighs to her buttocks. Her body was nice and toned. He realized he had never touched her before - it wasn't allowed at Foxtrot and he had been so skittish to begin with. Imagining what she would feel like was nothing compared to actually doing it. Eros started kissing him again and he idly ran his hands up and down her backside. She gasped when his digits swept down her crevasse.

"You're not wearing panties…" He said as he gave her an impish grin. They hadn't been apart since they left the club - that meant she hadn't been wearing any the entire time. She reached down and unzipped his pants. He hissed through his teeth when she slid her hand inside.

"Neither are you." She purred and scratched through his pubic hair. Khan arched and growled. He tried to calm down - especially when he found himself gripping her hips. She may have been in shape but she was still a regular human. Under his hands she was so fragile. With a little more effort he could seriously hurt her.

"Ahh!" He yelped when she worked him out of his pants. Having Eros' soft hand around his cock was near perfection. And a little agonizing - he wanted to cum so badly but he knew he had to hold on. They had barely gotten started. Her dark wavy hair was currently tickling his face. He let go of her hips to get his hands in her follicles instead. Khan studied her expression as she stroked him. She seemed genuinely impressed by his body. He supposed he was above average size wise but he never gave it any validity - size only mattered to small thinkers. Eros teased her fingertips over certain areas to see how he would react. He knew she was pleased with herself when he couldn't help but moan and squirm under her.

"Shit, you've been hard forever. Let's do this." Eros pulled her skirt up a little higher and stood on her knees to line them up. Khan had never been more excited in his life. Over throwing governments had it's thrills but he couldn't think of anything more arousing than watching his cock slowly slide into her hot wet pussy. The contrast of her skin against his. The heady intoxicating scent coming off their skin. The feel of being completely sheathed. Eros was moaning - loud and wanton. Writhing in his lap as she adjusted to his girth. "God damn - your cock is perfect."

"No…" He sighed and put his hands on her hips. "Lift up. Oh no. Up - up!" Khan lifted her until she was all the way off and they both watched as he came hard all over his shirt.

"Aww…" Eros pouted and Khan buried his face in the side of her neck.

"That was too quick. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She assured him but she sounded disappointed. He knew it wasn't all right - she was frustrated, revved up and ready and he was slowly going soft because he couldn't keep from coming too soon. Rather than wallow he quickly thought of what he could do. He pulled down the front of her dress until her breasts fell free. "Oh… shit…" She sighed when he latched on to one right away. He knew how sharp his teeth were and was careful around the tender flesh. He brought his hand up and cupped the other one - worked her nipple between his thumb and index finger until it hardened. She mewled and hugged his head to her. "Shit when was the last time I got off - this shouldn't be so fucking hot." She rambled as she looked down at him. He glanced up - his face up to the bridge of his nose covered by her breast. He moved his free hand between her legs and slipped his middle and ring finger inside her.

Khan didn't know what was better. Feeling her on his cock or feeling her on his fingertips. Penetration served it's purpose but being able to touch her - log away so much new information from just the feel of it was amazing. She dug her nails into his shoulders and screamed when he pressed just the right spot. Without letting up the pressure he rubbed back and forth quickly. She tightened around his fingers immediately and screamed.

"Oh God!" She gripped the hair on the back of his head. "Oh God - don't stop. Don't stop!" Khan wasn't planning on it - he was deeply enjoying watching her unhinge on top of him. There was a warm trail of moisture running into his palm and dripping on to his lap - the aroma making it all the way to his nose. He sucked harder and pressed his thumb into her clit. "Khan!" The way she screamed his name made his dick twitch. She convulsed around his digits and he could feel her entire body trembling. She cupped his chin and made him detach from her breast so she could kiss him. He stiffened when she shoved her tongue in his mouth. It made his eyes roll back. She pulled away when her orgasm subsided. "Damn it… That's some skill you have. I've never cum from being finger fucked before."

"The net called it 'the most underrated form of intimacy'." Khan said as he flexed his wrist. She yelped as he stroked over her spot. "That right there is the key."

"You're staying here tonight." She said as she slowly moved off of him. She laid out on the couch to catch her breath. "We're doing that again." Khan had no objections.


	4. Chapter 4

Khan tried to relax as he laid back on Eros' bed. It was so much softer than the mattress he slept on - it was almost irritating how plush everything was. If he needed to get up in a hurry it would be difficult. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Eros tickled the bottom of his foot with her fingernail. She just smirked when he glared at her. "Everything on you has a hair trigger." She did it again and this time he only curled his toes.

"Conditioning." He clarified. "Can't exactly turn it off."

"Try." She suggested. "Don't need you round-housing me when I touch a sensitive nerve." Eros knelt on the bed and crawled up his body. "You're really pale. Didn't you say you used to be Indian?"

"East Indian, yes."

"Marcus went a little crazy stripping your color away." She commented as she stroked her hands up his thighs. His muscles flexed under her touch - undoubtedly he was trying not to flinch or kick away from her. She gave his knee cap a light squeeze and Khan couldn't stop the high pitched chuckle he let out. Although afterwards he cleared his throat.

"That tickles." He stated flatly. She ran her hands up his thighs again but this time she didn't stop until she was cupping his balls. "Ah…" His knees hiked up a little. Eros gently messaged the juncture of leg and groin muscle until he arched up - silently begging her to touch him. She gripped his cock and it throbbed against her palm. His skin going taut as he became fully erect. "That feels good." He sighed.

"Then you're really going to love this…" She said as she leaned in and laved up the length of his cock. He gasped and dug his nails into the pillow top - the softness the only thing he couldn't crush in his strong grip. The sensation of Eros teasing her tongue around the tip made his toes curl. It was just enough to get him hot but not enough to get him off. She stroked him and gently rubbed his balls before she took him into her mouth.

"Raz!" He growled as he arched his neck back. The way his entire body jerked she assumed he was really fighting to keep still. She took him deeper down her throat - all the way until her face was pressed into his pubes. She heard him take in a sharp breath but afterwards he didn't make any sound until she pulled back. "Oh…" he sighed out slowly. Eros smirked at how red his skin was now - he was covered in a full body blush as she worked him over. She wrapped her lips around him and kept her sucking shallow and pumped her fist along his shaft quickly. Raz! Raz! Ahh!" She pulled away just as he came. His cum oozed out in thick rivulets all over her hand. She kept up her quick pace until he tried to squirm out of her grip. "Stop…" He pleaded. She finally let him go only to get up and grab a tissue to clean up her hand. When she glanced at Khan he was just laying there with a serene look on his face. Sweat beading on his brow as some of his flushed skin turned back to it's pale shade. His normally bright blue eyes were dark and half lid - his long lashes going up and down as he blinked slowly. "Amazing."

"Thank you. I try." Eros said as she laid down next to him. She looked at her bedside clock. "Shouldn't you be getting back?" She asked.

"Some time away will do me some good." Khan answered before he yawned. "Plus leaving requires the use of my legs which I currently can't really feel."

* * *

"Where the hell is Harrison?" Marcus asked. His lab techs were just kind of milling about in the hanger - doing minor tasks to justify being at work without their supervisor.

"No idea—"

"Here! I'm here!" Khan said as he came trotting in the room. "I over slept."

"Are you sick?" One of his subordinates asked concerned. The rest of them chuckled - knowing was a punctual task master he was.

"No, just… I'm here now." He sighed as he took up his pad. "Admiral." He greeted him.

"Late night?" Marcus asked now that they were out of an earshot of his assistants.

"Yes." Khan answered as he smoothed back his dirty hair. "Didn't even get to shower." It was only after he mentioned it that Marcus noticed his five o clock shadow and the very distinctive smell of sex coming off of him. Musky, salty skin, saliva, the subtle scent of a woman. "Finalizing everything for the new dreadnought."

"It's finished?" Marcus asked - Harrison's personal life suddenly the least of his concerns.

"Just needs a name." Khan said. "I'll leave that to you." He wasn't expecting this to be so easy. He had hoped for the smallest bit of a challenge. Or at the very least to find that some people would be more intelligent. But apparently 200 years did nothing to heighten the capacity of normal humans. Khan thought it must be like walking around with blinders on that only allowed him to see half the truth. He watched Marcus as he marveled over his new ship - he was pathetic. So easily impressed by the weapons and abilities. Khan had to hold back a little - he might have to out gun the ship some day.

With Marcus distracted he turned his attention back to his frozen family. He soon came up with a plan to get them out of the Section 31 London storage and aboard a transport so he could hide them somewhere Marcus wouldn't find them. Any location he knew of from before he was frozen would undoubtedly be different now. He visited his former 'home' in India and found that his palace was long gone and replaced by a suburb. It was jarring - even more so than seeing the slums where he had spent his days begging for food had been developed into a vibrant metropolis. The desolate corner where he dragged himself everyday was a bank. The bridge he slept under was an area for people to picnic. Not a single rat or squatter in sight. Part of him wanted to destroy it all and the other part was happy to see his country had continued to thrive without him.

He wondered if he wanted it back - if after he woke his fellow augments would they seek to take over the world again. It might be a fools errand given how it turned out the first time. Now that the universe was easily accessible through space travel maybe they could find their own planet. Given their physical and metal prowess no one would bother them. He doubted Eros would leave her entire life on Earth behind to join him.

"Raz." He sighed her name when she crossed his mind. His hands still smelled like her and he could still taste her on his lips. Even if he washed it off she'd still be swimming in his mind. She seemed happy in her somewhat simple life. She didn't express a desire for anything more - or less. She didn't want to take over the world, she didn't want to be the 'mother' of a new civilization on some far off planet. He imagined she'd scoff at his grand ideas and ultimately tell him to leave her out of it. But maybe not. He'd at least ask her but first he had to set his plans into motion.

* * *

Khan warned Eros he was going to be absent for a while. But unlike the first time Marcus didn't come around to ask her what happened. She did see him in the club but he barely nodded at her before he went off with another dancer. Khan must've just lied to Marcus about where he was spending his free time. She kept getting cred deposits from 'J.R. Harrison' like he was stopping by Foxtrot every night. With the amounts he was giving her she wondered what Star Fleet paid him. His deposits were paying her rent and then some.

Khan did call her nearly every night. It was kind of sweet - he'd ask how her day went, tell her a little bit about the stuff he was working on - she'd only understand a fraction of it. Something about suspended animation or missiles - what ever she didn't really care. Things were pretty great until she came home one night and he was in her apartment with another man. She was surprised to say the least to come in and find Khan retrieving water for the stranger on her couch. He jumped when she came in - like she was the one intruding and started towards her until Khan stopped him.

"Malik, no. Sit - this is her home." He said quickly. The other man - 'Malik' - seemed to obey him and eased down to the couch. Khan set the water down before he rushed Eros in to her bedroom.

"Who the fuck it **that**?" She asked.

"That's Malik." Khan answered. Eros thought it was a little weird how proud he seemed of his new friend.

"I know relationships are new to you but you should really ask me before hand if you want a threesome. It's just common courtesy." She said before she looked out at the other man to make sure he wasn't stealing any of her stuff.

"He's not here for sex." Khan didn't play into her joke like he normally would. "Besides if he had the same problems as I did when I first woke up he won't be engaging in intercourse for a while." Eros looked at him sharply.

"That's one of your _**freezer-pop-super-freaks?!**_ "

"Yes." He answered calmly despite her sudden change in tone. "I figured out the sequencing to wake him up. I probably should've tested it on someone further down the chain of command but his vitals are great—"

"Shut up! Why is he **here**?" She interrupted.

"Well I can't exactly take him to the base where I live." He said.

"Oh hell no! Get him the the fuck out of here. I can't take this kind of heat. If Marcus finds out and he comes for me I'll fucking kill you!" She yelled. Before she could even take a breath to continue her tirade Malik burst through the door and wrapped his arm around her neck from behind. "Ah!"

"No! Stop it! Release her." Khan demanded.

"She threatened you." Malik growled. Eros reached back and scratched his face in an attempted to get him off her. He just tightened his hold and Khan jumped when she started to turn blue. He pulled them apart and Eros collapsed to the floor to catch her breath.

"Malik, she didn't mean it literally." Khan explained quickly. "Raz, are you alright?"

"Get out!" Eros screamed. She grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it. The bottle of lotion bounced off of Khan's chest and he just looked at it when it thunked to the floor. "Get out you **freak!** "

"Don't speak to him like that." Malik warned as he reached for her again. Eros shrieked and tried to get away from him. Khan held him back and Malik looked him up and down. He was already having a hard time believing the pale man was his formerly dark skin leader. But here he was protecting a genetically inferior female who had just attacked him. The Khan he knew demanded complete loyalty - such a tantrum wasn't tolerated - not from his partners, not from his soldiers and certainly not from his bed mates. He had changed a great deal since Malik last saw him.

"Let's go." He simply said before he guided Malik out the door. He shut it to give Eros some time to herself.

"Who is that woman?" Malik questioned him right away. "What value could she possibly have to you that you didn't reprimand her disobedience?"

"For now she is the only ally the two of us have." Khan hissed at his friend. "Without her we are blown before we even get started. I am under constant supervision and I must be careful. Raz is part of my cover. And if you don't want to end up back in that cryo-tube or dead I highly suggest you keep your hands off her." Malik smirked.

"She's your whore." Khan's hand was around his throat so quickly he was gasping for breath before he even registered the motion. His smirk disappeared as Khan lifted him off the floor effortlessly. Malik was strong but being frozen was like getting hit by a truck and dropped off a skyscraper. His cells hadn't had enough time to regenerate. And Khan was going to use that time to put the fear of God in his subordinate.

"I will end you if you feel as though you can't follow my orders for some reason." Khan growled as he pulled Malik close to his face. "Do not touch her again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Malik wheezed out.

"Sit down, drink the water I gave you and be as quiet as you can. And hopefully you won't be sleeping on the street tonight." Khan said before he finally released him. Malik looked him up and down again before he did as he was told. Khan headed to the kitchen, poured a glass of wine and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer before he went back in the bedroom. Eros glared at him from her spot on the bed. "Let me see." He simply said as he gave her the glass of wine. She took it and winced a little when she had to move her neck to drink it.

"Your lieutenant is an asshole." She griped. "And so are you."

"I'm sorry." Khan said as he moved her hair aside to put the ice pack on the finger shaped bruises forming on her neck.

"I'm going to have to wear a scarf all week at work."

"Or a choker." Khan joked and she smacked him. It barely registered as pain on his skin and he didn't move at all from the strike. But he felt the force she put behind it - she was really angry with him. "Too soon?"

"Asshole." She reiterated and jabbed an accusatory finger in his face. "Come home and get throttled by your bottom-bitch… I need a tab in the worst way." Khan didn't say anything before he went about searching her purse for her stash. When he found them he simply held out one for her. She opened her mouth and he placed it on her tongue. "You can't hide seventy people in my living room. What's your plan here?" She asked. He let out a long sigh as he sat next to her. The truth was he had no plan - he had been so excited about figuring out the sequencing as quickly as he did he just woke Malik up without a second thought. He'd finally have someone familiar around - someone who understood what he had been through. A real friend instead of just people he knew.

"Well for right now it involves you and this bed." Khan answered - putting on a charming veneer to hide his inner turmoil. She moved away from his hand when he slid it up her leg.

"Nope."

"What?"

"Go have a slumber party with your little buddy out there. Come up with a plan that doesn't involve me or the use of my home. I'm gonna finish my wine and take another tab so I can manage to sleep tonight."

"Mm… you sure I can't—

"Yes." Eros answered quickly.

* * *

Malik was a constant source of tension for Eros. She never had a moment alone in her apartment anymore. If she was there that meant he could come and crash and that meant Khan had to come over and babysit him so he didn't go flying off the handle every time Eros told him to fuck off - which was a lot. Khan kept her bank account full and paid the rent two days in advance every month but Eros was currently finding out the monetary surplus was not equal to her amount of misery. Malik was far less charming than Khan and he didn't hide his distaste for Eros. She was genetically inferior. She was intellectually stunted. She was weak. His list went on and on.

"The nerve." Eros scoffed. "He's in my house, eating my food and using my wifi and I'm 'so useless'." She mumbled to herself as she painted her nails. Khan could be intimidating and intense but Malik was a whole different kind of imposing. Khan started bringing him machines to work on and to kept him occupied most of the time but Eros couldn't relax with him there. She stayed in her room most of the time since her living room had become his unofficial workshop.

Mike kept her stocked in kite and it helped but she realized it was a temporary fix. The more time Khan spent with Malik the more she realized she wanted out. Things were getting way out of control. She over heard them talking about blowing up some kind of Star Fleet building. She was harboring terrorists - Khan was good in bed but not that good. Her freedom was definitely worth more than a few five-minute-high-altitude-fucks.

Their plans plus her increased kite consumption made her paranoid - if they got caught they'd rat her out and she'd go to federal prison for aiding war criminals. She felt like she was being followed, like all of her phone calls were being recorded, like she was being watched while she slept. She kept the curtains drawn all the time and didn't so much as search the net for information on Star Fleet. She suddenly had the urge to flee - especially when Khan started talking about unfreezing another super human. A woman this time who would no doubt take her place as Khan's bedmate - and if he had a super human woman he'd probably just stand back and watched as she choked the life out of Eros. She only let it go because Khan promised her he was close to securing an identity for Malik. Then they'd get their own house somewhere away from her. And that house would turn into a base of operations for their new empire.

"Shit." Eros cursed when she upended the wine bottle into her glass. She tossed it in the trash and searched her pockets for a tab. She jumped when she noticed Malik was standing in the door for the kitchen. "What do you want?" she asked. She was in no mood for him. All he ever did was make her feel stupid. From the way he talked down to her to the way he looked at her like she was a low life. As she was currently searching for drugs she didn't need a reminder of how trashy she was becoming.

"Khan is not focusing enough and you're to blame." He stated flatly.

"He's got a lot on his plate. He's trying to unfreeze more freakazoids like you and take over the god damn world." Eros said. She was starting to get irritated - coming down from a high always made her twitchy. And when Malik stepped closer to her she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

"You… are not affiliated with us. I think his mind is scattered because he's wasting time worrying about your loyalty. And other… things." He glanced down at her body for a moment and turned up his nose a little. He honestly didn't get Khan's attraction to her.

"Well when you guys set your little plan into motion you'll be out of my hair and—" Without warning Malik grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face into the counter. The impact made her black out for a few seconds before the pain brought her back to nearly full consciousness. The left side of her head throbbed in agony and she flailed when he tried to do it again. She knocked over her wine glass - spilled it of him along with the dish-drying rack that was on the counter. He let her go and stepped back to avoid it. Eros stumbled back and caught herself on the fridge. She could feel blood rushing from her nose, over her lips and down her chin. What the hell was he trying to do? Khan would see her face and freak out. Unless he was planning on killing her and getting rid of her body before Khan got off from his shift at the station.

"Out of respect for Khan I'll make this quick." He started. "But then again we both know that man isn't Khan… or at least he's not anymore. You and that Admiral have seen fit to strip away everything he used to be but don't worry - once you're gone he'll snap back. He'll find a new whore. One who is more obedient to her betters." He lounged for her and she ducked out the way and managed to crawl right between his legs to get to the door.

"Ahhh!" She screamed when he stepped on her ankle. She grabbed the broken stem of her wine glass and jammed it into the inside of his thigh. The gush of blood let her know she had hit the artery she had been aiming for. Super human or not it would cripple him. The blow made him fall back and she got to her feet and stumbled towards the living room. She limped around, trying not to drive the glass in her heel any deeper. Malik was a weapons expert and everything he made looked like a gun. She grabbed one and turned around just he came charging out the kitchen. His thigh was painted in blood and logically he should've bled out by now but the blood loss didn't seem to hinder him.

"Stay back!" She took aim as he continued to get closer. "Malik—!" He growled and she fired the weapon. The kickback sent her tumbling back over the couch and on to the floor. She got to her feet and looked over to find the blast had gone right through his chest. He blood was everywhere - the blast from the gun looked like it made his heart explode out of his back. His body was motionless as the smoke billowed from the hole in his chest. Khan had told her that it was common for augments to recover from mortal wounds but she didn't know the extent of their ability to heal. And she damn sure wasn't about to check his pulse. So she just eased away until her back was to the wall - still gripping the gun as she slowly slid to the floor.

As the hours ticked by Eros kept watching Malik for any sign that he would get up. She gasped every time his body twitched as it began to release gases and stiffen. She wasn't even aware of the passage of time. Everything seemed to stop, she couldn't hear her phone ringing or smell Malik's burned flesh. She was frozen there until Khan came through the door. He stopped short at the scene in front of him and nearly slipped on all the blood on the floor. He didn't seem shocked or disgusted. He just looked at Eros who was visibly shaking now that her adrenaline and drugs had worn off.

"Raz." He walked to her and she didn't acknowledge him until he knelt down and touched her shoulder. She aimed the gun at him but he grabbed it and pointed it away. With a little force he pulled it from her hands. "What happened?" Khan asked calmly. He took in the large bruise and all the blood on her face.

"Is he dead?" She asked. Khan's eyebrows went up.

"From the hole where his heart and lungs should be that would be obvious." He replied. "He attacked you?"

"He was going to kill me." She said.

"Yes, I assumed this wasn't the result of a fight over the tv remote." Khan said as he stood up. He was already thinking of how to dispose of the body. He was only gone for three hours - Malik must've attacked her as soon as he was out of the building. He looked at Eros when she suddenly sobbed.

"What did I do?" She asked. Khan was truly surprised at her emotional response. As far as he knew she hated Malik and yet now she was crying for him. Maybe Malik had been right about her - she was genetically inferior to them. She cried when she killed someone she considered her enemy. Such a response was completely foreign to him. "What—what did I do?" She finally tore her eyes away from Malik's corpse and stared at Khan.

"You killed him." He stated flatly. She suddenly grabbed his pant legs desperately.

"Please Khan - I'm sorry." She panicked. "He attacked me out of no where and I only meant to scare him off but Jesus Christ! What did I do?! Please, please don't kill me. I'm sorry!" Eros pleaded.

"Calm down." Khan tried to sooth her but she wasn't hearing him. She had never killed before - to him it was no big deal. He remembered the first person he killed - the older boy with the scar that tried to take his crutches. But after that the number of people that fell at his hands was irrelevant. Khan let out a long sigh before he pulled her up and walked her into the bathroom. He got her cleaned up before he put her in bed. Eros was in shock - she just laid there - staring into space. Khan put on some relaxing music for her before he went out to deal with Malik's body. For a moment he stared into his dead eyes. The shot to his chest had caused a blood vessel to burst in his left cornea. "You dumb son of bitch. I warned you." He packed all of Malik's guns into a trunk and used the plastic they used to protect Eros' couch to wrap him up. Luckily it was well past midnight and he was able to simply walk the corpse down to the nearest canal and sink it in the water. Malik had no fingerprints, no retina scans on record - if he did eventually wash up he'd be unidentifiable.

The man at the store Khan stopped at to get cleaning supplies was too freaked out by all the blood on his clothes to question his appearance. But Khan took the security footage for good measure. He spent the rest of the night meticulously scrubbing Malik's blood from the floor and walls of Eros' apartment. After he scrubbed he painted and replaced the tiles and grout on the floor. He stopped to check on her around 5 am and was thankful to see she had fallen asleep. He tested all the areas in the apartment with a black light to make sure there was no evidence before he took a shower and crashed on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Khan was more than a little surprised when Eros woke him up. She didn't look high but she wasn't as freaked out as she was a few hours ago. When he asked her what was wrong she just pulled him up and insisted that he come to her bedroom. When they were through the threshold she pulled him close and kissed him. It was surprising to say the least after what just happened but he knew her drugs heightened her libido - and they hadn't had a chance to be together since he unfroze Malik. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes just to make sure she actually wasn't high.

"Come on, don't ask me to explain it. Can we just… I really want to." She said quickly. Khan let go of her to get his pants undone. For a moment he thought maybe she was trying to distract him, so she could kill him. She now knew how to kill augmented humans like him - and he had left her alone with the guns. "Khan." He looked at her as she pulled her night gown over her head. "I'm not trying to kill you."

"How—"

"We've been doing this a while now. You make a certain face when you're suspicious of me using my tits to trick you." She interrupted. "And if I didn't kill you for bringing Malik here in the first damn place I'm not about to kill you before I get off."

"And after you get off?"

"I'll see how I feel." She quipped. "Depends on how hard I cum."

"No pressure." Khan said as he pulled his shirt off. She laid back as he advanced on her. When he looked her in the eye she suddenly turned away. He eased back when she moved to turn on her hands and knees. He felt a little offended but brushed it off. Eros wasn't used to killing - she probably just wanted a disconnected release to 'reset' her emotions. She just wanted to fuck so that's what he'd do.

"Ahh!" She moaned loudly as he slid into her. Khan had to admit he really did like the feel of her ass against him. Whether it be from one of her dances or the position they were currently in. Eros was so nice and tight around him and he grabbed one side of her supple behind to keep her in place just for a few seconds. She wasn't wet - he noticed this when he pulled back. He knew if he kept going it would just end up hurting both of them.

"Shit." He sighed as he reached around her hip and started rubbing her clit. He used his other hand to move her hair aside so he could get to her neck but stopped just short of contact when he saw the faded bruises there. She also shuddered and hunched her shoulders in anticipation. He landed a kiss to her ear instead - ran his tongue up the outer shell before gently bitting her lobe. She made a sound he had never heard before. He noticed how she relaxed and arched into him. Khan knew he wouldn't last long so when he felt her finally get wet he leaned back.

Eros gripped the sheets and gasped when Khan slammed into her. He had never used so much force with her and it felt incredible. She doubted he was using all his strength - there's no way she'd be able to take that. But he was pounding her just the way she wanted. Making her forget about all of her other aches and pains and awful decisions as he drilled her g-spot over and over. She reached back to get him to ease up a little but she ended up digging her nails into his forearm and holding on as he sped up.

"Come on… come…" Khan growled. He was so close but he willed himself to hold back. Which wasn't easy. The way she was screaming, the way she felt wrapped so snug and hot around him. The slap on his hips into her luscious ass. He was cumming but he didn't stop.

"Not inside… oh God… damn it—AH!" Khan leaned over and bit her ear again. He grunted when she started constricting around him. Her body trembling as she was rocked by her orgasm. "Fuck…" she sighed as she screwed her ass back into him. When it finally subsided she sighed and flopped forward. Khan fell backwards to catch his breath and ended up dosing off right there at the foot of her bed.

* * *

"Oww! Eros jumped awake when something stuck her arm. She looked at the needle as Khan slowly injected her with something. "What the hell—"

"It's okay, this will heal your injuries." He assured her. He pulled it out of her arm when he was sure she got enough. He handed her a mirror and she watched as the bruises on her face and neck rapidly faded back to her normal color. Khan noticed the panicked look on her face - he thought she would be happy.

"What was that?"

"Your blood mixed with some of my platelets. My Eugenics augmentations have restorative enzymes." Khan answered like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Eros snatched away from him and examined the pin prick before it healed as well.

"If you can heal why didn't Malik when I shot him?" she asked.

"There are limits." Khan admitted. "We get our hearts or heads blown apart kind of puts a stop to the signals in our blood that tells it to mobilize. When I was younger, before everything, I stepped on landmine and it cost me half of my right leg. The Eugenics scientist injected me with something that made it grow back over night. This was in 1978."

"And yet instead of becoming a doctor and using your blood to cure cancer and other diseases you make weapons." Eros said as she glared at him.

"I wasn't meant to be a physician." Khan said. "They didn't 'rewire' me with a desire to help people. Weapons are all I know."

"Funny how you talk of wanting to be free of your former life but all you do is—"

"Look I get it." He snarled at her. "You have no idea how badly I want to do other things - things that will keep me from being violent but the conditioning… their programing was so complete that when I don't do those things I'm unhappy. I tried! I tried for weeks after I woke up. The more I tried to resist going back into weaponry the more depressed I got. And then I met you. The way you touched me… it was the only thing that distracted me from it."

"I don't want the responsibility of being the only thing that makes you not murder people!" She yelled as she stood up. "I **know** my pussy is good but you are talking about conquering the world, taking down Star Fleet, **enslaving** humanity to somehow make us _better_. I am just a stripper with a GED I can not grasp this shit. You becoming a dictator should not hinge on a blowjob."

"You think all I want from you is sex?"

"That's all anyone wants." She quipped. "I can't do this anymore. I don't care if it leads to the end of the world at least I'll be able to sleep at night."

"You want me to go?"

"Please. And take all of your stuff with you."

Khan was confused to say the least. He knew he had screwed up with Malik. Bringing him back, leaving him with Eros - that was a mistake. He had apologized. He thought she had forgiven him. Apparently having sex last night meant nothing. As he looked at her he thought for a minute that Malik had been right. She was such a irrational, flawed, inferior creature. Most of her actions meant nothing in the end. Her words were unintelligent and contradictory. Why was he lowering himself to be with such a being.

Khan felt his programming kick in as he stood up. As he packed his stuff he felt more and more like his old self. As soon as he was on the other side of her door he was coming up with plans. With every step away from her apartment he had another contingency for if a certain aspect of his initial plan went wrong. Marcus wanted war and carnage - he'd give it to him. Eros had released him from his last shred of compassion. By the time he made it back to the space station he was just about ready to set things in motion. He just needed a way to get things rolling. He went to his quarters and searched through the Star Fleet data base while also cross referencing medical records. He needed someone in dire straits.

* * *

Eros noticed him in the bull pen. He stood out amongst all the derelicts in the crowd. He looked too clean, too confident to frequent a strip club. She normally wouldn't be able to focus on anyone as she did her pole routine but she was stone cold sober. She knew she should want kite but at the same time she didn't crave it. Even Mike pointed out how she had gone cold turkey and not suffered any withdrawal. She put it out of her mind as she locked eyes with the man again. He only looked away to key in something on the order console at his table. He then got up and walked off.

Not long afterwards Eros' set was over. As she left the stage she got a message for a private dance. "What's with you and the Star Fleet boys lately?" Mike asked as he prepared a drink order.

"What?"

"They must be on shore leave or something."

"Is it my stalker? Cause if it is you were right about him - I need you and Kevin to throw him out."

"No. This guy is Star Fleet but no where near as creepy as your stalker. God damn, his eyes were so pretty." Mike said. "He smelt nice too."

"Wow he must've been fine if you liked him." Eros chuckled. Mike was just about the only straight bartender at Foxtrot.

"Fine or not - he starts hassling you, you give a holler." Mike said as he gave her the drink.

"Whiskey? Where's this guy from?" Eros asked as she made her way to the room. "Hi, I'm Eros." she introduced herself like she always did as she served him his drink.

"Ca—" He cut himself off and shook his head.

"Problem?" She asked.

"No ma'am." He took a sip of his whiskey. "Mr. Kirk."

"Oh…" She purred at the proper introduction. He was none other than the man that had been watching her floor show so intensely. She could tell by the way he carried himself he wasn't the same type of guy she usually got. Some guys never lost that nervous edge to their voice. And he was more appreciative of her appearance rather than aroused by it. She noticed he wasn't wearing a uniform but he had a Star Fleet pin on his jacket. "Mister? Not officer?" Eros asked as she lightly tapped the pin with her index finger.

"I've… been put on leave." He snorted indignantly.

"Uh-oh." She said as she dimmed the lights a little. "Hit a sore spot. Let's not talk about your work then." Eros gently eased into his lap and cupped his face. "Do you want to talk at all?"

"Not really." He sighed as he looked up and down her face.

"Well then…" She held up the string to her top. "Pull this and I'll do something else." When he smirked Eros realized Mike was right. His eyes were gorgeous even in the dim light. Even with a slightly sullen air about him he was a handsome devil. Straight teeth, full pink lips - and damn it he really did smell good.

Kirk took his time pulling the string to her bikini top. He was enjoying having her in his lap. She was good at her act - biting her plump bottom lip as she looked at him. Very slowly wiggling her hips as she sat there. When the string finally came out of it's loop she gasped in the most obscenely dirty way and eased out of his lap - sticking her ass right in his face as she stood up. When she turned around she flashed him and in that instant he didn't care about all the shit that happened to him that morning. What reprimand? Ship? What ship? Who was Spock? All that flew from his head as she danced for him. Marcus was right about her.

* * *

Eros was a little wary as time went by. She didn't hear from Khan - and when he stopped paying her bills she expected another visit from Marcus but it never came. In the end she was getting what she wanted - both of them out of her life but it felt suspect. Like the calm before a huge shit storm. Sometimes she nearly forgot about the whole thing - Khan didn't come back to the club. Eros thought enough to check the obituaries on the net or the news for any information that his 'grand plans' had blown up in his face but there was nothing.

"Do I know you?" Eros had zoned out as she waited in line but she snapped back to reality when she heard someone talking to her. She looked around before she realized the man was behind her. She placed his face right away. The confident but sullen Star Fleet officer that came for an hour dance every night for the past two months. He either had a desk job or he was on extended leave. Either way he had the money to pay her and that's all that mattered. "You look so familiar." She smiled a little - she understood his confusion. Without her neon make-up, blond wig and seven inch stilettos she looked like a completely different person. "Are you a model?"

"No." Eros laughed at his guess. He slipped into a charming veneer and flashed her a smile. She had never noticed his sharp little canines before. They were cute.

"Did you attend the fleet academy?"

"No." She answered. He was starting to get a little flustered as to why he couldn't place her face and she was enjoying watching him squirm.

"Ah to hell with it." He muttered quickly. He juggled the few items he had in his arms so he could extend his hand to her. "I'm James."

"Raz." She introduced herself.

"I swear we've met before." He sighed as he studied her. She flushed under his intense gaze. It was odd, with 'her face' on at the club she didn't care who saw what. But standing in front of him in plain clothes took away her mask - her shield that kept everyone at arms length.

"We have." She decided to let him off the hook. But when she said that he paled a little. More than likely thinking they hadn't ended on good terms or simply because he had forgotten her. "Do I really look that different with out my wig, Mr. Kirk?" she asked - lowering her voice to the tone she used during private dances. His bright eyes went wide and he dropped his meager groceries at the realization. A few people took notice of their interaction and he immediately knelt down to pick his stuff up. Raz bent down too and helped him.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you look so… **sweet** without your g-string." Kirk stammered. "I mean with clothes on. Like regular clothes. And stuff. Did I mention I like your dark hair?" She put her finger over his lips to stop his babbling. If one of her customers saw her in public and recognized her they'd more than likely run in the opposite direction. Mr. Kirk - James seemed genuinely nice if not just a little self centered. If nothing else she'd get off for the first time since she broke up with Khan three months ago.

"Coffee?" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirk was all tongue. Raz liked it. He was so different from Khan. He had been reserved, measured, precise. Sure she got off with him but it was so mechanical. James was enthusiastic. Where Khan had to take a second to become comfortable with the feel of her against him, Kirk pulled her in close and didn't relent. He put one hand on the small of her back and the other went groping down her leg. All the while he was moaning into her mouth. Raz ran her fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. She smiled when it made him buck and moan louder. She liked how responsive he was. He was hot and ready to go. Had they reached her floor a minute later they'd be having sex in the elevator.

Raz grabbed his hand and led him to her door. "Nice place." He commented as he quickly looked around.

"Yeah, great. Just bend me over anything." Raz said as she pulled his jacket off of him. Kirk hand went up her skirt and he pulled her panties down as he licked her neck. They stumbled to her bedroom - shedding shoes and clothes along the way. Kirk leaned back for a minute as he fished a condom out his pocket.

"Hang on…" He said absently as he rolled it on. Raz tickled him lightly and he giggled. "Quit distracting me."

"Hows this for a distraction." Raz teased as she slid her hand between her legs and spread herself open. Kirk's eyebrows quirked up at the lovely sight. They had been 'dating' for nearly a month and he came to Foxtrot to see her all the time but for some reason he looked at her pussy like he had never seen it before. Their dates mostly consisted of them getting something to eat before heading back to the barracks to fool around. But today they had been closer to her apartment and apparently the way she grabbed his ass as they were leaving the restaurant had really riled him up.

"Damn…" He whistled. He slid in nice and slow. He always did while bitting his bottom lip and crinkling his nose. Raz sighed - God he was adorable. He leaned over her and groaned. It was like it was impossibly for him to be quiet. When they had sex Kirk always got loud like it was the best sex he'd ever had. Raz loved hearing his voice. It went a little high and he sounded so very pleased - like every nerve in his body was now centralized in his cock. Which struck all the right places inside her. She bucked into him, hooking her leg around his back and using it to bring herself in closer.

It was hot. Over Kirk's howling and her own screams she could hear the sound of their skin meeting. Kirk leaned down and laved over her nipple before sucking it between his plump lips. Raz watch him and nearly went blind when he turned those bright blue eyes up at her. She briefly thought what a waste it was that he worked for Star Fleet. He'd make millions as a model. He's be every woman's fantasy - maybe the first porn star to win an Oscar. Cause damn if he wasn't amazing - snapping his hips in hard and fast. She pulled him up for a kiss. He never missed a beat. He ground in deep and she was cumming. She couldn't help it. Raz dug her nails into his shoulders and raked them down his arms.

"James!" She screamed his name and he grinned wide. Breathless and sweaty as he neared his own orgasm. When she reached to cup his face he turned quickly and gently bit her hand. He licked over the marks he made in her skin before he flicked his tongue between her fingers. She giggled - it was spontaneous stuff like that that made Kirk so much fun to be with. She ran her other hand up his chest and his eyes rolled back.

"Oh… that's i-it." He jittered as he came. Muscles going taut before he let out one long groan. He pulled out and flopped down beside her to catch his breath. He was just about to doze off when she smacked his butt. "Hey!"

"Couldn't help it." She smiled wide before she groped him. "You've got a cute ass."

"Thanks." He said and turned over so she could spank him again. Raz pouted.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she stroked over his chest.

"Nothing, why?"

"Liar. I can read you like a book. You don't want me touching your butt, you're not playing with my nipples. Somethings up." Raz sat up and took the condom off for him. She tied it off and tossed it in the trash before she cuddled up to his side.

"Remember when I told you they took my ship - sent me back to the Academy. Well it seems they're not done torturing me because they've assigned me to be Christopher Pike's first officer." Kirk explained.

"Well that's better than being stuck in training limbo, isn't it?" Raz asked.

"I guess but they gave him command of the Enterprise. It's gonna be like watching someone walk around with the woman I love." He said.

"What's with men and equating their ships and cars with women?" She scoffed. "You're obsessed with possession."

"Well I'm not… obsessed. You wouldn't expect me to sit in the corner and watch while you fuck someone else." Kirk said.

"So you equate being First Mate as being cuckolded." Raz chuckled. "Do you command with your cock?"

"No but it's a bit of insult after being Captain. I broke protocol to save my friend and the Fleet has been spanking me raw ever since."

"But you like being spanked." She pointed out. When he glanced at her she just smirked. She knew exactly what he meant she was just trying to cheer him up. He smiled - it was working. "Guess this means you'll be leaving soon. Exploration missions in deep space…"

"How—"

"They assigned you. That only happens when deployment is imminent. I've hooked up with enough 'jug-heads' to know the deal." She said as she sat up.

"Is that what this is? Hooking up?" He asked.

"Looks like it's going to have to be - I can't exactly come with you." Raz said before she looked back at him. Despite the sad realization she smiled. "But you are by far the most fun. Let me know when you're being shipped off - we'll do-it-up the night before."

"Oh? And by _'do it up'_ you mean?"

"I mean that I'll make you cum so much you'll suffer a vitamin deficiency."

* * *

Kirk had never had a problem with leaving. All his life it was what he wanted. To leave Earth - it was so boring compared to other worlds that were out there. In fact the only beings that found Earth interesting were the Aliens that came to visit. But this time around he felt a bit of melancholy as Pike gave him the rundown. He'd be happy to set foot on the Enterprise and see his crew again. But his mind kept wandering to his last night with Raz.

Like she promised they had painted the town red and fucked like crazy. He was still a little sleepy if he was being honest. His shower had done very little to wash her scent from his skin. He had always hoped to be put on the five year mission but now he was second guessing his desires. In his mind he was already planning on saving his credits so he could have Raz flown out to meet him where ever they docked.

"Emergency Summit." Kirk was brought out of his thoughts when Pike said that.

"For what?" He asked.

"That Star Fleet building that blew up in London. Come on. We gotta go." He said before he handed Kirk his hat.

* * *

Eros was in the middle of a floor show with two other dancers when Mona sent her a message to come down to the bar. "I was getting good tips - what gives?" She asked.

"Some people from Star Fleet to see you about your boyfriend." Mona said and gestured to the small group of officers next to her.

"Boyfriend?" Eros asked confused. Her eyes went wide when she spotted Kirk among them. He surprise not going unnoticed by the other man by his side who looked at him curiously. He looked so different in uniform. Honestly she liked him better in his leather jacket - the yellow did nothing for his complexion. His features were stern and he looked like he was there to put his boot up someones ass rather than partake in his usual three whiskeys.

"I'm James T. Kirk - Captain of the USS Enterprise. My first officer: Spock, Medical Officer: Dr. Leonard McCoy, Communications Lieutenant: Uhura. We're looking for your associate John Richard Harrison." Kirk clarified. It was a lot for her to process over the thud of the music and how he was pretending he'd never met her before. Even though he had his face between her breasts just two days ago. He was supposed to be off world by now. Part of her wanted to burst his little act wide open but honestly she didn't have the heart.

"John Harrison?" Eros asked. It took her a minute to remember Khan's alias. "Oh! John! Yeah, Johnny's not here." Kirk chuckled and put his hands on his hips like he wasn't really amused by her comment.

"Yes, we're **looking** for him. Do you know where he is?" He asked. Eros slowly looked to her left and then her right.

"He's not **here**. He must be at work."

"What about—"

"My time isn't **free** gentlemen. If you want to talk to me further you can 'purchase' a conversation. If not I'm missing out on the generous patrons." She said as she nodded towards the main stage. Kirk looked at Spock for a second and he shook his head 'no'. Eros shrugged and started back towards the stage.

"Wait, wait." Kirk said when she was just past him. "Bones you got any creds on you?"

"You're joking." He scoffed. Eros tried not to laugh about Kirk making the other man shell out for the dance when he used to spend nearly a thousand dollars a night to keep her company. Since they were 'dating' he hadn't actually gotten a lap dance in two weeks.

"Captains orders." He held out his hand and Bones rolled his eyes before slapping a card in his palm. "If we're going to be spending an hour together—"

"Not you." Eros said quickly. Kirk kept up his poker face but internally she knew he was screaming. "And the rooms aren't big enough for your little entourage—"

"Crew." Bones corrected her. She glanced at him.

"Not him either." She said as she looked at Spock. "No offense but I'm a little Xenophobic."

"None taken." Spock said. She looked at Uhura and smiled wide.

"Her. I'll only talk to her." Eros said. "One hour starts at three hundred and it comes with one complimentary drink." She got Mike's attention and told him what they were ordering. "I'll be right back."

"Make sure she doesn't run." Kirk told Spock and he followed her to the dressing room. Mona was about to stop him until he quickly explained why he was there. She glanced at Eros and she nodded her ok. Eros touched up her make before sorting through some clothes. She glanced at Spock before she took off her bra and panties. He looked at her but didn't seem impressed by her figure as she slowly pulled on a different set. She also donned a sheer poncho before looking herself over in the mirror.

"Think she'll like it?" Eros asked - referring to Uhura who was awaited her presence in one of the rooms. Spock didn't say anything - he simple moved aside when she went back out to the bar area. The narrow path causing her to briefly steady herself by putting her hand on his chest. He looked down at the contact before following her. Kirk and Bones were sitting at one of the tables in the main area. They watched her closely as she collected Uhura's drink order and headed back.

"Did she change her clothes in front of you?" Kirk asked. Spock didn't answer.

Uhura crossed her legs when Eros came in the room. She smiled at her and pressed a button on the panel to dim the lights a bit. "Hello there." She greeted her with a smirk and handed her the drink she ordered. She put the tray down and spun around so her poncho would flow around her. She grabbed the pole and did a few basic spins. She wrapped her legs around it and hung upside down. She let the poncho slip off and fall to the floor. She flipped off and landed in a split.

"What's you area of expertise, Miss…?" Eros asked.

"Lieutenant." Uhura corrected her quickly. "Xeno-linguistics."

"So you have a very talented tongue, then?" Eros asked as she put her foot up on the seat next to her. Uhura followed Eros' hands as they slid down her breasts, her abdomen and then finally into her panties. "That's impressive." She commented casually as she slowly turned around and bent over. Uhura took a sip of her drink.

"Thank you." She said and watched Eros swing her ass back and forth slowly. If nothing else it was interesting to see her utilize the different muscles in her body to make certain parts move while the others remained still. "What does John do?"

"He usually just sits there but you can touch me if you want." Eros offered.

"I meant, do you know his job. What does he do for Star Fleet?"

"Oh." Eros chuckled as she stood up and turned to Uhura. She gently eased her legs apart until she uncrossed them. She whipped her hair down quickly to slap against Uhura's bare thighs. The little stinging sensation it caused made Uhura twitch. It wasn't bad but she wasn't expecting that - like a thousand little nips against the inside of her legs. She was somewhat prepared for it when Eros did it again but she had to suppress a growl and sighed through her teeth quickly. She ran her finger nails gingerly along the other woman's legs before she straddled her. "He's apparently some kind of engineering genius - his boss kept him on a pretty tight leash."

"You know his commanding officer?" Uhura asked as she took another sip from her glass. She set it aside.

"Yeah, he comes here and drools over the blonde dancers… Marco… no… Marcus. Can't remember his rank but he's way up there judging from how high profile Johnny told me his job was." Eros said nonchalantly. "Some kind of top secret branch of a top secret operations blah blah."

"Marcus? You mean **Admiral Marcus**?" Uhura asked and tried to keep still when Eros ground against her. It was hard to concentrate on her questions with her so close. The feel of her ass on her thighs - warm and smooth skin on skin contact was enough to get anyone going. Even if Eros was another woman, Uhura couldn't deny the thrill she got as she watched Eros reached back and unsnapped her bra. Her breasts were nice but Uhura looked away for a second as Eros pulled her own nipples to get them erect. She purred right in Uhura's ear and ground harder against her legs.

"Yeah that sounds right." Eros said - such a normal sentence came out her mouth like it was the dirtiest words ever. She followed it up with a pert little moan as she squeezed her thighs against Uhura's. "John had some kind of accident - barely remembers who he is but when he does start to get something back Marcus starts bringing him here - pays me to 'get his mind off'. Kind of weird Marcus doesn't want him to remember right? But John doesn't strike me as someone who's incredibly violent before he took that blow to the head." Uhura jerked and looked down when Eros ran her fingertips down her arms. "He's crazy strong though. But when he touches me…" She slid them back up to her shoulders and teased her neck. "He's a talented man. Know what I mean?"

"Sure." Uhura hummed as Eros pressed her breast close to her face - all the while working her hips in a slow, rhythmic pantomime of sex. She got up and turned around. "When was the last time you saw John Harrison?" Eros snorted as she hooked her thumbs into her g-string.

"Behind my eyes lids as I rubbed my pussy last night." She said absently. Uhura lifted an eyebrow. "We broke up a while ago. I initiated it but I gotta admit I miss him a little. I've been handling myself while dealing with the loneliness. I closed my eyes…" She sat on Uhura's lap again and leaned back until she was pressed against Uhura's breasts. She cupped her cheek lovingly and moved her ass in a slow circle as she continued. "Saw those pretty blue eyes and imagined what he'd say to me as I slid my fingers in just like he would." Uhura cleared her throat and Eros glanced at her. "It was great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"You're fun." Eros chuckled before she got up and started pulling her clothes back on. "No nonsense, powerful…" She squinted a little. "Havana?"

"Yeah." Uhura answered and nodded slowly. "

"Fam. Asahf Isla." She said. Uhura looked surprised for a second. Eros finished getting dressed and sat next to her. "Level with me. What did John do? Y'all ain't looking to collect on unpaid parking tickets."

"He went AWOL. Blew up a Star Fleet archive. Killed a room full of Admirals and Generals and now we're trying to find out why. You know any reason he may have gone so far off the reservation so quickly?"

"Question Marcus. He knows what John really is." She said quickly. "I honestly don't know where he is. I broke up with him two months ago." Uhura seemed to believe her and they both got up to leave the room. As soon as Eros cleared the threshold Kirk grabbed her. "Hey!" She screamed and instinctively thrust her elbow into his gut. Because of her surprise she didn't put much force behind the blow and he quickly recovered. "Let go! Mark! Logan!" She yelled for the bouncers before they stopped just short of coming to her aid.

"Marcus put out an apprehension alert for you." Kirk announced loudly as he easily held her wrists in one hand. "You're to be brought in for questioning."

"I'm not going anywhere with you— Let go!" She pulled back and her hand slipped free only to fling back and smack Bones in the face. He wasn't expecting that and he stumbled back clutching his nose. When he righted himself it was dripping blood.

"Oh great." He said sarcastically.

"Assaulting a Star Fleet officer. There's also aiding and abetting a fugitive." Kirk said quickly as he tried to get her under control. "Hail the ship. Let's go."

"No!" Eros brought her stiletto down on on his instep.

"God damn it!" Kirk cursed. The pain distracted him and she nearly got out of his grip. "A little help." He growled at Spock. Eros yelped when he reached for her.

"Don't touch me freak!" She swatted at his hand only to feel his other one clamp down on her nerve. She felt the pain for all of two seconds before she lost consciousness.


End file.
